


【米英】雨夜 ／Rainy Night

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Revolution, Enemy Lovers, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 若米中心｜米英。※ 一般人设定：发生在美国独立战争之前，美洲殖民地传信使Alfred.F.Jones ｘ 英国正规军Arthur Kirkland的故事。※ 涉及非腐向組合：师徒组｜自由组｜国人组。-「自由」在他的驱斥下大步向前奔跑，蹄影飞快。星星的旗帜在他身后飞扬，呼呼作响。
Relationships: America & France (Hetalia), America & Prussia (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568050
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

行进吧。

穿越风雨，走向那金色晨光。

* * *

_(Illustration Thanx: ee)_

* * *




哒哒，哒哒哒。是马车在门外停下的声音。

金发蓝眼的少年抬起了头。

「去吧，阿尔弗雷德。」帕克医生在一旁敦促他，然后转头对已经等候在旁边的女孩轻声说，「你再等等。」

阿尔弗雷德伸手抄起摆在茶几上的半透明玻璃片，转身大步走出门外。

又是三月。

空气湿润，泥土混着青草的气息扑面而来。冬天终于彻底过去了，尽管偶尔会有几场出人意料的大雨，但这是他喜欢的季节。

视线中是皮尔斯山再熟悉不过的景象，树木和草尖早就染上大片的绿色，郁郁葱葱。

面前这片广阔的农场属于帕克医生家，远一些是成片的玉米地，能看到几个黑人雇农正忙着掰下第一批成熟的玉米棒子，搬到停在田边的牛车里。近一点的卷心菜田，也已经能看到嫩绿色的蔬菜冒出了头。

马车就停在门外，驾车人穿着蓝色的亚麻布外套，身上斜戴着米白色的带子和挎包，脚下一双软帮皮鞋，一副民兵的打扮——和阿尔弗雷德的打扮差不太远，唯二差别是对方那黑色的三角帽和底下的银白色假发。

阿尔弗雷德平常并不戴帽子，至于假发，那就更不可能了——他可是曾把那满大街白色假发的「流行」形容为「滑稽透顶」的人。连一般年轻人喜欢的小辫子他都不屑留下，在离开教会独自谋生之后，就用匕首削了个一干二净。

清爽的金色短发衬着他的脸颊轮廓更硬朗英俊，不足的是总有那么一撮刘海高高地翘起，耸立在额头前端显得很不安分——不过他本人并不在意。

民兵显然已在门外等候了一小会，看到阿尔弗雷德的身影，就把马车又往前驱使了几步。

阿尔弗雷德往他身后探头，如期看到帕克医生和他等待许久的「物件」——那是个染了天花的士兵，此刻正斜躺在车板上，虚弱地呻吟着。

这是一些农作物生长和收割的季节，也是天花肆虐美洲大地的季节。

其实光看外表已经不好判断对方的年纪：没戴假发，光着头，裸露在外的头顶、脸部和手臂上全是凸出的红肿脓疱，有些脓疱破了又结痂，流出的脓液则沾湿了衣物，显得污秽又狰狞。

负责运输的民兵脸上露出厌恶的表情，他对着阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴示意。

阿尔弗雷德对这场景倒是相当镇定，他走上前，从腰间的搭扣上解下磨得锋利的小刀，开始从染天花的士兵手臂上刮取脓液，然后用玻璃片接住。等取够量之后，他怜悯地再看了眼那患天花的士兵，然后朝民兵道谢，就回了屋里。

帕克医生的女儿已经16岁，她坐在客厅舒适的沙发上，脱下了外衣和中衣，用外套罩着裸露在外的大部分手臂。看到阿尔弗雷德进来，既害羞又有些尊敬地打量着。

阿尔弗雷德无暇去解读少女眼中的羞赧情绪。

他又拿起那把随身小刀，倒了些朗姆酒消毒，然后伸手握住少女的手臂，边说着「放松，不要害怕」，边在她手臂上飞快划开一道血口子。接着他固定住少女因吃痛而缩起的手臂，麻利地用稻梗把刚才接的天花脓液涂匀在伤口上，又用纱布按住伤口，笑着说：「好了。」

整个过程大概只用了半分钟，他又笑得很是自信镇定，少女几乎是着迷地走了神。回过神之后她匆忙抽出手臂，红着脸跑到隔壁小房间把里衣和外套重新穿上。

帕克医生站在一旁看着全过程，中年人略显圆润的脸上堆起满意的笑容。

他示意家人和仆人都退出去，然后很随意地摘下假发，擦拭着汗涔涔的脑门。对着面前年轻的临时助手，他毫不掩饰自己的称赞：「干得好，阿尔弗雷德。只是看过两次接种，今天动手就这么顺利了。我敢保证，那些民兵会再来催你入伍的，军队里太需要医生了。」他把假发重新戴上，又补了句，「你这么年轻，再加上那身力气，肯定比加入正规军更有前途。」

帕克医生是这一带德高望重的医生。他家中本就富裕，多年前从哈佛毕业，学识深，精通医学和法律。他看上去是个敦厚的学者，和母国的驻扎军队——英国正规军也处得不错，还替很多英国士兵做过治疗和截肢。然而他一贯的言语里，并不乏对母国税法和驻兵法的批判，以及对美洲现在新兴的民兵势力的偏袒。

阿尔弗雷德是活跃在附近的传信使，有时也担任帕克医生的助手。医生是他重要的客户之一，也是他尊敬的师长。他替医生送过多次信件换取报酬，自然知道对方是「自由之子」的重要成员，对英国正规军充满批判；也知道帕克医生是本地少有的资深学者，又有田地和财产，仍然很受众人爱戴。

面对帕克医生这样见缝插针地拉拢他加入民兵的行为，阿尔弗雷德早就见惯不怪：「谢谢您，医生。不过我不打算入伍。现在给两边传递书信，收入还不错呢。」他的语气轻快，但又透着不容商量的坚持。

阿尔弗雷德说的「两边」，一边是支持北美十三州革命反抗的势力，那些「自由之子」和被母国斥责为「叛军党团」的民兵势力；另一边则是坚定维护母国地位和利益的「爱国」势力，大部分属于反战的贵格会。

一直有谣传说母国和殖民地很快就要开战了，但是据阿尔弗雷德观望，摩擦和冲突虽然不少，但就皮尔斯山这一带来说，局势还不算太严峻。

……大抵如此吧。

阿尔弗雷德没有家人，没有牵挂。从前被教会收留，长大些后因为讨厌束缚而离开那地方，最极力维护的就是自己的生计。

至于那些日渐增长的双边斗争，他作为到处游走的传信使，反倒从频繁的情报通讯中获利不少，自然不会逃离这片土地和环境。只是但凡谈及阵营，他都会显出不感兴趣的模样。

帕克医生遗憾地叹口气。他这几个月都在热心指导阿尔弗雷德的医学知识。一是因为春季到了，天花病传播得太快，接种虽然有风险，但痊愈的例子也很多，懂得接种的人自是越多越好。二来培养好助手，也能给自己增加更多名气和影响力，连向来高傲的红衣正规军和镇上的法官都对他很是尊敬，甚至有求于他。

更重要的是，如果把阿尔弗雷德这样能干又学得快的年轻人纳入自己的势力范围，能壮大「自由之子」的实力——他需要更多不对母国唯唯诺诺的人群——当然，这个愿望至今还没能实现。

——毕竟对方是那个阿尔弗雷德.琼斯。

尽管仍处于年轻气盛的17岁，但那强壮的体力和敏捷的思维很引人注目，然而并不愿意受人管束的阿尔弗雷德。

「那么，最近的农作物收成你会来帮忙吗？大概要持续三天。」帕克医生边递给阿尔弗雷德一小叠用蜡密封好的信件，边问道。

阿尔弗雷德心领神会地把信件收进贴身马甲的口袋里，欣然接受了同时送到面前的两份工作：「我很乐意。」

帕克医生眯起眼睛：「报酬我会如期结算给你。」美洲少年欢快地点点头，没有躬身行礼，拎起随身的挎包就迈着大步离开了帕克医生的房屋。

阿尔弗雷德回到附近的马棚。

「自由」——他钟爱的棕色马匹，正悠然地啃着木槽里的苜蓿草。看到主人走来，动物扬起蹄子踢起些细沙，欣喜地发出嘶嘶的叫声。

少年心情一片大好，他掏出挎包里的苹果，凑到马匹的嘴边，说：「好兄弟，工作又来啦。」

他看向天空，天色还早。在「自由」把苹果连核也啃下去之后，阿尔弗雷德敏捷地蹬上马：「我们现在就动身去伯克曼酒馆吧。」

伯克曼酒馆离皮尔斯山有着相当一段距离，即便是骑马速度比常人快的阿尔弗雷德，也耗费了小半个下午才到达。

他在途中路过了门罗酒馆——那也是家很大的酒馆，价格便宜，提供的食物也好，量大肉多。但店主人是个虔诚罗嗦的教徒，开口总是不离仁慈和忠诚，爱宣传他的反战思想，这些都让阿尔弗雷德十分头痛，后来才知道那位是贵格会的拥护者。

因此，他现在的信件接头人大多宁愿停驻在伯克曼酒馆，也就不是什么偶然了。

他虽然有点饿，但为了省去麻烦没在门罗酒馆停下，一口气奔去伯克曼酒馆。到了酒馆，他没进马棚，而是把「自由」直接栓在门口的木桩上就进了门。

酒馆里的人不多，看装束大部分是镇上的居民，还不到傍晚就有人喝醉酒睡趴了，有人捶着桌子催促侍者上酒。角落的一桌有几个民兵举着酒杯，大声议论着最近的税法和在费城成立的美洲大陆通讯委员会。

那些贵格会人是不会喜欢这儿的。毕竟那些人都是些罗嗦又讲究礼仪的教徒。阿尔弗雷德想着，揶揄地笑了笑。

酒馆主人看到阿尔弗雷德进门，热情地打招呼。等阿尔弗雷德走近吧台，他便端出装着杜松子甜酒的酒杯和一篮子刚煮熟的鸡蛋：「来，给你！」

阿尔弗雷德接过了食物和酒，靠在吧台剥着鸡蛋壳，配着甜酒连续吞下好几个煮鸡蛋：「忙了一天能吃上热腾腾的食物，真是宽慰！」

他的食量和胃口一向很好，吃起食物一副很享受的样子；又因为嗓音大，一句简单的赞叹就把周围几位相熟的食客逗笑了：「上帝保佑。阿尔弗雷德，你可慢点吃！」

「谢谢款待！」阿尔弗雷德用手背抹了下嘴巴，又用放在桌上的抹布擦过手，「再给我一些可以带走的面包和牛肉吧，还有酒和蜂蜜也要，最好有罐子。」他从马甲里掏出几个零钱，然后又掏出一张五便士的票据，底下隐蔽地压着帕克医生给的信件，全部推到酒馆主人的面前。

「我就喜欢你这样慷慨的年轻人！」店主把钱和信件全揽进了怀里，转身走进后厨房，「你等等，我马上给你准备！」

把店主给的包裹单独塞进挎包，阿尔弗雷德也不检查，直接全部捆在门外等候着的马匹上。

酒馆主人站在门口，问：「年轻人，看起来快下雨了，你不打算住下吗？住宿费算你便宜的。」他伸出两个手指头，示意那是两便士，其实也并不便宜，那可是本地的洗衣妇半天的工钱了。

阿尔弗雷德摇头，开玩笑道：「客人就像捞上岸的鱼一样，超过半天就会开始发臭！」

店主一愣，似乎还想继续挽留，然而马的主人已经轻蹬地面跳上马背，响亮的嗓门扔下一句：「再说，我已经找到住的地方了。」

像阿尔弗雷德这样单身又没有房产的传信使，想要找到住处是很不容易的。

传信使是很需要体力的工作，需要长时间骑马在几个固定的驿站和地点奔波，及时给自己和马匹补充食物，还有购买弹药，每件事都相当重要。因此他们通常会选择寄宿在酒馆或者是相熟的人们家里。

世事总有例外，阿尔弗雷德就在门诺托米镇找到这么个例外。

门诺托米镇位于皮尔斯山的东部，离伯克曼酒馆有一段距离，但却离帕克医生的农场很近，即便徒步也能很快到达。

他第一次在门诺托米镇的郊区树林里打猎时，就注意到这座正对着神秘湖的空房。后来又路过好几次，一直没发现有人居住的痕迹。

因此他特地跑到镇上跟法官打听，才知道这是老约翰的房子。有谣传说这个老约翰投靠了打算推翻母国的殖民地叛军，在军队中遭受虐待自杀死亡。

自杀是不可原谅的重罪，所有人都说他的灵魂上不了天堂，只能回到故乡这栋住所附近游荡，因此这附近总是阴森。

阿尔弗雷德是不相信这些的。他在帕克医生家经常阅读书籍，对这些所谓上天堂或是下地狱的说法一直抱持怀疑。

对于他来说工作就是领取报酬，没有对错。他既帮那些民兵和「叛军」送信，也帮驻扎在殖民地的英国正规军办事。都是挣钱的活，他不觉得有什么不好，加上生性自由惯了，并不在乎那些条条框框的束缚。

让他觉得可笑的是，连饱学法律的法官也对这个房屋的谣言心存顾忌，因此迟迟没有把这房屋划分给镇上的其他居民，也没有让正规军驻扎。于是这里就成了空置多年的房子，年久失修，更显荒凉。

——无论如何，对阿尔弗雷德来说，这就成了极佳的落脚场所。

他曾偷溜进去仔细检查过一番，房子虽然陈旧，窗户比一般居所高一些，采光和通风不算好，但有个和厨房连在一起的地下室，有锅炉，能生火；还能把马匹栓在神秘湖旁边，那里可长着不少水草和苜蓿草。有了这样可以随意落脚的地方，对传信使来说可是莫大的方便。

阿尔弗雷德很是为这个发现感到得意。他心情大好，一路驱着马，在黄昏的时候便抵达门诺托米镇的郊区。

天色已经有点昏暗，偶尔掠过的几座房屋已经亮起一些烛光。

他把「自由」栓在神秘湖旁的大杉树旁边，从挎包里掏出一些苹果和胡萝卜放在地上。然后从马匹身上卸下装得饱满的大挎包，捆紧毛毡毯，还有他用得最为顺手的宾夕法尼亚燧发火枪，再紧了紧腰间的小匕首和印第安斧。装备点齐后，才转身大步朝老约翰那栋无人屋走去。

在距离房屋门口五六码的地方，阿尔弗雷德停下了脚步。

尽管天色已经转暗，但他依然辨认出屋子门口沾上了颜色偏亮的新泥土。他的警觉性很高，敏锐的直觉和观察力几乎与生俱来。

他仔细辨认着，脚印有深有浅，还有一点拖着走的痕迹，看起来至少是两个人的脚印。几颗被踏过的新草上还有些棕褐色的凝固液体，像极了血迹——看来还有人受伤了，说不定还是士兵。

他想到了在帕克医生家时长者的眼神，伯克曼酒馆里弥漫的一丝紧张气氛，还有最近那些有关正规军的消息，心里不太自在。

阿尔弗雷德谨慎地弓下腰，迅速地把早已填上火药的燧发火枪的击鎚归位，填装上子弹。他装填火枪的动作十分纯熟，比一般的士兵还要快上几秒；这也是帕克医生力荐他加入民兵的原因之一，当然他并不以为意。

此刻他一心想着，万一遇到任何攻击，直接推弹，一瞬间就能击倒敌人。

缓慢地移动脚步，他轻轻推开陈旧的大门，没有弄出声响，屋里也没有任何动静。一步一步地往里走，穿过短短的过道便是起居室的地板，棕褐色的血迹比刚才更多，还夹杂着不太明显的异味。

阿尔弗雷德知道这股气味，这是死人的气味——那种带点腥臭和铁锈味的，刚刚死去的死人散发出来的特有气味。

他半蹲在起居室的门板后，大喊：「不许动！枪支正对着你们！」嗓音大而沉稳，气势很足。他的声音在屋子里回响了一会，并没有得到任何回应。

他放松屏住的呼吸，朝里探出头，明白了这片死寂的缘由：起居室的木质地板上，趴着两个人——或者说——两具尸体。

尸体身上都穿着英国正规军的红色外套，灰色的马裤，还有长筒靴——看来是有点身份的军人，搞不好还会是军官。奇怪的是，没看到其他的行李和行头，连枪支的踪影都没有。

大块头的那个正规军，三角帽和假发都散落在一旁，估计是摔倒在地时掉落的。光溜溜的脑袋在身下那片半干涸血迹的衬托下很是扎眼，估计是腹部中弹，流血过多死的。

另一具尸体瘦小些，既没有帽子也没有假发，昏暗的光线里能看到金色短发和瘦削的侧脸，暂时看不出怎么死的。

已经离得这么近，但尸体臭味并不浓，只要马上拖到湖边去挖两个坑埋掉，再简单洗刷一番现场，应该不会留下什么异味。阿尔弗雷德琢磨着，这种体力活他帮民兵干过好几回，他的过人臂力在附近很有名，而其他人又都不乐意靠近死人，因此埋尸体的酬劳一向可观，他对这种工作求之不得，并不嫌恶。

察觉到眼前没有危险，也不影响自己近期在这个地方落脚，他反倒松了一口气。

他收起火枪上的推弹条，把子弹倒出来收回弹药包，再把挎包和火枪都堆在角落，只留了斧头和匕首在身上，然后便走进地下室找出土铲。

回到起居室，他先搜了搜大块头正规军的衣物，找到些没弄脏的类似通行证的文书，光线缘由暂时看不清内容，他把文书先折起来塞进马甲口袋。至于那件沾满血迹和污泥的红色军装肯定是不能要了。

美洲少年低吼一声，就把大块头的尸体翻起扛到肩上。趁着夜色和人烟稀少，他动作迅速地扛着尸体穿过树林回到神秘湖边，找到个草丛密集土壤松软的地方，把那正规军挖坑埋了。

折腾一番之后，夜色已经更浓。

再次回到无人屋后，阿尔弗雷德用火石点燃蜡烛和煤油灯立在桌上，打算用同样手法处理剩下的那具瘦小的尸体。

正规军的红色军装是很方便的通行牌，有时候比那些文字密密麻麻的通行文书还好用——尤其是去贵格会人开的旅店买食物，或是到镇上法官那边办事的时候。

这个瘦小红虾兵的外套倒是没沾上血。就算衣服尺寸明显不合，还可以转手给其他传信使。阿尔弗雷德边想着，边把手伸向尸体，却在接触到对方的身体时愣住了。

人在昏暗中，对温度的感知更明显——虽然比起普通的体温略显冰凉，但这人身上显然不是属于死人的冰冷和僵硬。

他把手指伸向对方的脖颈和鼻子，有脉搏跳动，还有微弱的呼吸。

这不是尸体。

这个正规军没有死，大概只是昏过去，也说不定是受伤或者生病了。

他登时又警觉起来，把煤油灯端过来，凑近那个趴在地上毫无动静的正规军。

对方金色的短发上沾着些泥巴，在煤油的灯火下依然金灿灿的，只露出苍白的瘦小侧脸和瘦削脖颈。

阿尔弗雷德伸手把人翻了个面，对方的脸也就完全暴露在灯火之下——尽管因为沾了泥土显得有点狼狈，但那是一张挺精致又很有特点的脸：皮肤苍白，紧闭的眼睑下是长睫毛，挺立的鼻子，紧紧抿着的薄嘴唇，最大的特点是那对醒目的浓粗眉毛，此时是蹙着的。

阿尔弗雷德伸手把正规军身上搜了一遍，在贴身的衣服口袋里翻到一小袋弹药，大致数了数，竟然有20多发子弹——估计这人并不是普通小士兵。他又在弹药袋里找到一张文书，借着灯火辨认出对方的身份：

亚瑟.柯克兰，驻扎波士顿第29号兵团的情报官。

阿尔弗雷德偶尔也会接触正规军的士兵，大致知道情报官的地位，无非是跟在那些大小将军身边的人员，知道的情报比一般士兵多，地位自然也更高一些。

他打量起对方略显纤细的肩膀和苍白的手臂，还有并不健壮的大腿和小腿肌肉，心里嘀咕，原来不用在城镇间奔跑的士兵是这么瘦弱的吗。

还有这个「柯克兰」——看上去颇为古老的姓氏，他猜测对方也许是什么名门望族的小少爷，托了关系安插在大人物身边，大概也算一种官僚间的照顾。

不过他想不通，波士顿的正规军为什么会来到遥远的门诺托米镇的郊区，为什么身边会没有任何防身的物件，连财物都全然不见踪影。

和波士顿那样的出口港大城市相比，甚至和东边的剑桥相比，这里算得上偏僻了。即便是城镇里，驻扎的英国正规军也比别处少，殖民地的民兵也只是偶尔在附近出没，双方势力都比较松懈。多的反而是像阿尔弗雷德这样到处游走的传信使。

不过想太多也没用。既然这个人没有死，也就只能让他活下去了。阿尔弗雷德身份自由，对这种事总是豁达，觉得想知道的事等对方醒来再问也不迟。

他动手把亚瑟的外套、马甲、衬衫和马靴都脱掉，只留下贴身的里衣和马裤。把对方繁复的行装脱掉后，只觉得他的身形更瘦小，更不像个士兵。他心中的警戒又减少几分。

检查过英国兵的身体状况，最后只在对方的手臂上找到个比较严重的擦伤，没有其他外伤，昏迷大概是因为体力不支。

阿尔弗雷德站起身来，在屋外捡了些干燥树枝，回来给起居室的壁炉生起了火。

随后他取出挎包里常备的朗姆酒帮亚瑟的手臂消毒，用亚罗草和颉草根捣的药糊敷在伤口上，再用绷带包扎好。然后他又抱起英国兵的上半身，轻捏住他的鼻子，往他嘴里灌下几口朗姆酒，大多数都被咽喉的压迫动作吞了下去。

对方的体温依旧冰凉，呼吸也很轻，嘴角留着些没咽下的液体痕迹，但脸上比之前回复了些血色。不知是因为壁炉还是酒精的缘由。

阿尔弗雷德心里闪过一丝怜悯，他把捆紧的毛毡毯松开来，给伤者盖上；想了想，又把身上的外套脱下，卷成一团垫在英国兵的脖子下。手指掠过对方的脖子和头发时刺刺痒痒的，似乎不仅是手指的触觉。

接着他把起居室里的血迹清刷干净。忙完一大轮后，他已经觉得饥饿难耐，也就决定不再去想太复杂的事。

他提起煤油灯，抄起装满食物的挎包，转身摸进挨着地下室的厨房。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

亚瑟.柯克兰是在一片温暖的空气和肉汤的香味笼罩中醒来的。

他显然对自己此时的处境十分不适应：陌生的房屋，烧起了火的温暖壁炉，身上莫名其妙的毛毡毯，被脱掉的外衣，被妥善处理过的伤口，还有这弥漫在空气中的食物香气……他用力地咽了咽口水，只觉得饥肠辘辘，喉咙也哑得厉害。

「我猜你差不多也该醒来了。」阿尔弗雷德的嗓门在这空置许久的房子里显得很响亮。他手里端着两个热气腾腾的大碗，手肘的地方夹着物件，动作显得有些扭曲。

「我做了些吃的，你应该饿很久了吧。」

「你……」

亚瑟看着面前明显带着殖民地习气的陌生年轻人，挣扎着想站起身来，但也只是徒劳，他的身体僵硬又沉重。

「先吃再问吧。」阿尔弗雷德看着他晃动了好几下，声音里有了些笑意。他蹲下身来，把手上的碗塞到亚瑟手上，又把手肘夹着的面包递了一块过去。

伯克曼酒馆的店主虽然收费高，但给的食物相当实在：几大团方便保存的黑麦面包，熟牛肉和猪肉，一包粗燕麦，几个生玉米棒，品质不错的黄油和盐，和一些糖蜜。更难得的是，还有不到巴掌大的小包胡椒粉和半粒肉豆蔻，简直算得上奢侈了。

阿尔弗雷德在厨房把牛肉、玉米和黄油扔进锅炉里煮了汤，放盐和胡椒调味，又把黑麦面包切下两大块，用火烤热了再抹上一点黄油。

对于此刻的亚瑟来说，所谓的诱惑不过如此。

他确实饿极了。但他没有马上就碰这些送到面前的美味，只是打量眼前这位身形强健、嘴角带点摸不透的笑容的少年。

他的眼神从接触到阿尔弗雷德开始就充满怀疑，他知道是眼前的这个人救了自己并安顿好，但没能确定形势之前他仍然保持警惕。

阿尔弗雷德拉过一旁老旧的橡木凳子坐下，旁若无人地大口喝起牛肉玉米热汤，就着汤一边嚼着那块硬又扎实的黑麦面包。

他们的眼神一直停留在彼此身上，蔚蓝色的观察对上碧绿色的犹豫，像一场无声的较劲。

然后亚瑟终于妥协了似的，端起碗里的热汤慢慢地喝起来。他实在饿到发晕了，能尝到温暖正常的食物味道真是莫大的宽慰，汤水缓解了惊慌的饥饿，让他连那一直蹙着的眉头也舒展不少。他又拿起勺子把汤里的碎牛肉和玉米舀起来，也是慢慢地咀嚼咽下。然后是那块抹了黄油的黑麦面包，捏了捏实在太硬，他于是把面包掰成一个个小块，泡进玉米汤里浸软，然后一小口一小口吃掉。

阿尔弗雷德早把自己的那份食物都吃完，眼前这个正规军的慢条斯理，他完完整整地看在眼里，实在忍不住笑出声来：「有人说过你吃东西的样子像只小松鼠吗，亚瑟？」

恢复了些体力的亚瑟抬起了眼睛，眼神里满是惊讶和不忿：「才不是松鼠！你、你怎么知道……怎么直呼我名字？」他猜到自己的身份已经不是秘密，语气里更是带上羞赧。

阿尔弗雷德看着对方翡翠绿、亮晶晶的双眼和不自觉鼓起来的脸颊，还有那比昏睡时好上许多的脸色，心里忍不住有了暖意：「我早把你看得干干净净的了。」

看到对方的脸又红了一下，他有种恶作剧成功的愉悦：「还有你的通行文书，真是把一切都写得清清楚楚。」

亚瑟坐直身体，语气并不太友好：「那么出于基本的礼貌，难道你不应该主动说明自己的身份吗？」

「我？」美洲殖民地出身的少年显然对这种强装威严的语气毫无畏惧，他语气轻快地自报家门：「阿尔弗雷德.琼斯，一个平凡的平民传信使。」

他的话语暗藏了点影射，亚瑟却误解成敌意，嗓音也高了起来：「传信使？隶属美洲民兵？」哪知立即就被轻描淡写地挡了回来：「不隶属任何军队。我还帮你们正规军送信呢。」

阿尔弗雷德站起身凑近亚瑟，亚瑟警觉又有些畏惧地缩起身来，尽管嘴巴和态度强硬，他也清楚万一此时起了肉体搏斗，自己是不可能打赢阿尔弗雷德的。

而阿尔弗雷德只是把亚瑟身后的那团枕头——他的外套捡起来，抖开，穿回身上：「你们正规军对待没有敌意的救命恩人，也是这样毫不客气的吗？」他伸手弹了弹自己的外套，又指着亚瑟的手臂，脸上似笑非笑。

只是简单的用餐和对话，他大致看出来亚瑟是个什么样的人了：讲究礼仪，自尊心强又有些敏感，在军队里大致是有点地位的，应该是个本性不坏的家伙。

他有意开口指出对方的无礼，果不其然看到亚瑟惭愧又哑然的表情。他像个被责备的孩童一样低了头，又把腰弯下一些，小声说：「我失礼了……先生。」

爽朗的美洲少年欣然接受了歉意，他没有回躬身礼，而是径直朝对方伸出了手：「不是什么‘先生’，叫我阿尔弗雷德。」

他用力握住对方迟疑了几秒才回应的手，发现那原先冰凉的手终于温暖起来了。

「抢劫？而且开枪了？」阿尔弗雷德的嗓音有点大，他原本正无聊地用小匕首在橡木凳子的把手上抠抠刻刻，此刻从无聊中抬起了头，惊讶地看着陈述事实的「受害人」。

「是的，我们的马和行李，还有身上的枪支，都被抢走了。」亚瑟坐在地板上，他体力恢复了不少，也不觉得冷，毛毡已经被挪到旁边。

「如果只是抢劫财物，我们只能自认倒霉。那几名土匪是在窜逃之前，故意回头补开的一枪。」他的语气听上去平静，眼睛里却升腾着火焰，「就像在宣泄愤怒似的，朝同伴和我射击。」

虽然这附近的民兵和住户都有枪，但擅自开枪伤人这种行为是很少见的，尤其对象是正规军的情况下。被告到法官那边去的话，可是要被吊死处置的。

不过阿尔弗雷德的疑惑不仅于此：「那么，像你们这样的正规军为什么会出现在这里呢？」

亚瑟没想到阿尔弗雷德会反问，他稍显迟疑，但还是回避了问题：「我们沿着树林的小道走了很久才发现这座房屋，我用尽力气把同伴拖进来，本来是想休息的，没想到……」

「你知道我问的不是这个。」阿尔弗雷德放下匕首，眯着眼睛看向亚瑟，「明明波士顿才是你们的大本营吧。」

「这是……我的任务，」亚瑟这下干脆毫无畏惧地迎上他的视线，「我不能说。你也没有权利过问。」

「权利——」阿尔弗雷德拖长了语尾，「你就不怕我趁你去跟法官举报我逼供之前，先在这里把你处理掉？」阿尔弗雷德晃了晃手里的小匕首。

「你要是这种人就不会救我了，」亚瑟并不害怕，他向大言不惭的救命恩人翻了个白眼，「虽然我并不清楚你救我的理由。但如果我是你，是不会救正规军的。」他的眉毛重新蹙起来，眼神闪过一点复杂情绪。

「我知道这附近的居民……都很讨厌我们。」

「你还是挺清楚的嘛。」

阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟的说法既不否定，也不肯定，语气里略带一点嘲讽：「我虽然不仇视你们正规军，但也确实不喜欢你们。」他说的是实话，不过对于民兵——或是亚瑟描述的「土匪」——抢劫正规军的举动，他心里是很不齿的。

亚瑟抬眼瞪了他一眼，并不打算继续这个话题。他环顾周围，发现房屋的窗户位置很高，于是赤着脚站起身来，朝外面看去。

阿尔弗雷德没看明白对方的举动：「天已经很黑了，你在找什么吗？」

然后他看到亚瑟很不自在地转过身来，欲言又止的神色。他已经大致摸清亚瑟的脾气，于是耐心地等对方开口。

果然，片刻之后，亚瑟的手搓了搓衬衫的衣角，一只脚掌局促地叠在另一只脚上，支支吾吾地问道：「这附近的水源在哪里？我……我需要擦身。」

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己算是挺讲究卫生的：定期冲澡擦身，付钱给镇里的洗衣妇替自己清洗服饰，也不戴那些臭哄哄的假发。比起其他殖民地人尤其那些民兵，都好上太多——形象体面干净，也是他受城镇上那些讲究外表整洁的大人物重用的原因之一。

但这种认知也仅在在遇上亚瑟之前。

他带着亚瑟穿过树林小径，来到神秘湖畔。神秘湖附近的人口不算太多，没什么人在这里洗衣；也不像剑桥那样，水面上时不时就出现几具士兵的浮尸，这里的水质自然是很好的——有时路过附近，阿尔弗雷德还会直接从神秘湖舀水喝。

亚瑟在湖畔停下脚步，一边慢吞吞地脱衣服，一边瞪着眼睛朝提着煤油灯的阿尔弗雷德示意。后者过了好几秒才反应过来，就近找了块硬石头放下煤油灯，然后挠挠头转过身去。

亚瑟脱掉衣服，慢慢朝浅水的地方走去，躯体淌过湖水的细小声音反倒让黑夜增加了些神秘。

他自知夜里跑来湖边擦澡不是常态，心里对阿尔弗雷德有愧疚，于是自顾自地解释起理由，说这是自己的惯常做法，每天都要擦两次身；早上起来擦身，用干净的面貌迎接其他人以示尊重；晚上入睡前一次，洗去白天的粉尘和污秽，伴着祷告再入睡。

阿尔弗雷德不太理解这种带着贵族习气的做法。美洲殖民地的水源很丰富，河流和湖很多，但并不是每个城镇都有足够的水井和水泵。即便有，拿着桶提来的水也大都用于厨房和更简单的洗漱，连好人家的女孩们都未必每天洗澡。

实际上他对洗澡话题不感兴趣，但又觉得一直固执恪守着这些琐碎规矩的亚瑟，和他对正规军的印象大不相同，不如说多了几分世俗和可爱。

「啊！」阿尔弗雷德突然想起什么来，下意识地转过身去，「你手臂的部分可别碰到水！」

昏黄的煤油灯光暗暗地映在亚瑟的背脊上，大片的阴影衬得他身上的骨骼更突出。

瘦，太瘦了。

这是阿尔弗雷德心中掠过的第一个想法，他没来由地觉得同情，然而尚未开口说第二句话，就看到亚瑟的脸和脖子泛起一片红色，他用手泼了一把水过来：「转过去！」

「哇！都是男人有什么关系？」阿尔弗雷德转过身去，无奈地用手捻掉发梢的水花，「我去农场干活还经常和其他人混在一起洗呢！」

「我和你是不一样的！」背后传来的声音还带着些怒意，阿尔弗雷德直接把这解释成恼羞成怒。

他背对着湖畔百无聊赖，本来想挑起些话题，听到湖里的人已经慢慢走上岸。亚瑟用亚麻布擦干身体，把衣服和靴子重新穿上：「咳……这是我从英国出生开始就保留的习惯。」

还在说洗澡的事。比起这种话题，阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟口中的「英国」的兴趣更浓厚些。

他重新拎起了煤油灯，脚步不紧不慢地往无人屋的方向走，饶有兴致地问：「那么不如说说，你是什么时候离开英国到达美洲的？」

阿尔弗雷德从未离开过美洲大陆。

他长期生活在弗吉尼亚州，因为传信使身份时常在邻近城镇出没，比起同龄人算见识多的。

然而他去过最远的地方也仅止于马塞诸塞州的波士顿，也是他唯一一次踏足东边的海岸。

对于人们称之为「母国」的英国——这处在遥远大洋彼岸的国度——他几乎没有概念，也没有什么情感眷恋。基本印象只从书上看过一些，还有部分则来自像帕克医生那样、曾经离开过美洲踏上英国的人们的口耳相传。

他对海洋和英国都有着相当的好奇心。不过和他雀跃的好奇心相反，亚瑟对于这段离开祖国的远行似乎没有太多愉快的回忆。

他们在夜色中交谈。

亚瑟的嘴角微微垂着，神色暗淡：「……六年。我来到美洲已经六年了。」

「六年？所以你还只是孩童的时候就离开英国，横渡了海洋吗？那可真是太勇敢了。」阿尔弗雷德是由衷地称赞，这个人在年幼时就完成自己办不到的事情，这让他对亚瑟的印象又有了改观。

被称赞的人却对部分赞词感到不解：「孩童？」

「你应该和我差不多年纪吧？我今年17岁。像你这样年纪轻轻就来到殖民地，难道不该称为勇敢的孩童吗？」

亚瑟涨红了脸，抬高声音争辩：「我已经21岁了！我是遵循法律，通过征兵登上轮船的！」

阿尔弗雷德咂了咂舌头：「抱歉。」

他是真没猜到亚瑟那样的相貌原来比自己还年长四岁。但他也不打算纠结于此：「那跟我说说横渡大西洋的经历吧。这应该不是什么机密情报吧？」

「大西洋，」亚瑟没注意到阿尔弗雷德的小小嘲讽，只是喃喃地重复，「大西洋……你一定很难想象坐着船穿过那片海洋的经历。」

他像是被触发了回忆的开关似的，向阿尔弗雷德述说起从伦敦到波士顿，那长达92天的航行经历。

他说到在船上的不适，摇晃的海浪，颠簸的甲板；说到船上腐烂的食物，自己藏了好久的酸橙，只能躲在船舱里偷偷地吃掉；还有在船上遭遇过的暴风雨，那时候他以为这趟航行注定失败，会遭遇船翻人亡，自己会葬身海底；说到乘船的人患了疾病，如果死了就会被扔到海里；说到有船员因为跳蚤感染上热病，最后到达波士顿港时是被抬着下船的。

他说下船那天的天空蓝得不可思议，还以为自己到了天国。

阿尔弗雷德听得很认真，几乎没有打断。

亚瑟描述的大都不是什么美好事物，还夹杂诸多抱怨，但脸上的表情却很丰富，蹙眉、沮丧、生气地扬起那对粗粗的眉毛，翠绿的眼睛在夜色中一闪一闪的。还有他的声音和语调，发音清晰又干净，夹杂一点鼻音，非常悦耳。

阿尔弗雷德缓慢地消化着这些难得的经历之谈。艰难，他在里面听到了诸多艰难。

他低头问亚瑟：「你后悔吗？」

阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟的眼神穿过夜色，定在了难以捉摸的远处。在他眼中，也许浮现的是属于英国的街道和风景吧。

而他却只知晓美洲的蓝天和阴雨。

他们这时已经走近无人屋门口，亚瑟没预料到阿尔弗雷德在听完自己的经历后，问的是这样的问题。

亚瑟迟疑片刻，摇头：「不后悔。尽管那海洋在暴风雨时就像凶猛的狮子，可以随时把我吞没，让我惧怕。」

他拧开了门把，大步往屋里走去：「但是大多时候，那海洋宽广又平静，就像美洲的天空——」他似乎又想到更好的比喻，回过头来凝视着阿尔弗雷德，「也像你的眼睛。」嘴角还带了一点微笑。

阿尔弗雷德第一次看到亚瑟舒展的神情，瞬间愣了神，竟没想到如何回应。

这个季节并不太冷，有壁炉可以烤火，又有毛毡被和外套。

他们其中一个病痛在身，另一个奔波一日，很快地都被睡意卷走，在无人屋里度过了温暖平静的一夜。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

「镜子用完的话就快还给我。我还要刮胡子呢。」阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地朝亚瑟伸手，后者正把小镜子支在膝盖上，整理完他短短的刘海，又把手指伸向自己的粗眉毛，嘴上敷衍着：「再一会儿。」

阿尔弗雷德已经把刮胡刀都准备好，看到亚瑟整理眉毛的动作觉得好笑：「看来你是不长胡子的，也没有腿毛，毛发都集中到眉毛上了？我敢打赌，军队里肯定有人用这个取笑你。」

看来是说了个准，只见亚瑟翻着白眼，干脆把镜子丢还给原主人。他主动拿起洗好的器皿和刷去灰尘的红色外套，然后站起身：「我先回屋了。」

他慢慢走出几十码，阿尔弗雷德的脚步已经跟上来：「我也收拾好了。」亚瑟抬眼看阿尔弗雷德，脸颊和下巴确实都收拾干净了，嘴角上扬着，阳光打在他晒得微棕的皮肤上，显出非常健康的状态。

他原本有些刻薄的想法，诸如「我看你是不放心放在屋里的财物和枪支吧」，此时这些话语都尽数咽了回去，换成一句「挺像样的」。

那是一种有点奇怪的情绪，他不确定有没有被阿尔弗雷德察觉出来。

同时，他们都感到一阵饥饿袭来。

阿尔弗雷德为这次短暂驻扎所储备的食物很充分。

他用锅炉煮了小半包的大燕麦，等燕麦化成糊后往里加玉米和糖蜜，又把猪肉切块盛在小盘子里，撒上胡椒粉，全分成大小两份。他几乎没有厨艺可言，但食物都算新鲜又有不错的调味料加成，吃起来滋味倒是不错。

挑剔如亚瑟在这种时候是不太抱怨的，这些食物不是自己本应得到的，他于是选择安静接受。

倒是阿尔弗雷德先打破了沉默的空间：「我觉得也是时候了，说说你之后的打算吧？」

问题来得毫不意外，亚瑟从前一天清醒的夜里就酝酿好答复，此刻开口却带着些犹豫：「我……打算去马里兰州，那里有正规军的政务大楼。我的同伴被杀，任务已经进行不下去，只能就近向上级汇报实情。」

「马里兰州，也就是剑桥？」看亚瑟没有否认，阿尔弗雷德接着问，「离这个镇接近100英里吧。没有马匹，没有食物，没有钱，靠着一张通行文书，你打算怎么去？」大部分传信使都有一张邻近几个州的地图，他也不例外，并早已熟记于心。

亚瑟当然也考虑过这些问题，但实际的地理距离还是超出他的预想。他原本计划主动向阿尔弗雷德求助，诸如用通行文书写借据之类的方法都想过了，但觉得借财物这种事情太难以启齿而有所犹豫。

于是此刻的他显得更加窘迫：「我……我……原本是想跟你立借据的。」他放下手中的汤勺，低了头。

阿尔弗雷德没有羞辱亚瑟的意图，他耸耸肩，叉起一块胡椒猪肉塞进嘴里，语气也丝毫不严肃：「不需要借据。我倒是有办法让你挣一些钱，前提是你得听我的指示，不能暴露正规军的身份。」

意料之外的态度，意料之外的好处，这都让亚瑟更加不安：「如果你打算让我背叛祖国和军队，我拒……」

「到农场帮忙，」阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，打断对方的无趣臆测，「我很尊敬的一位医生家的农场。」

在神秘湖畔歇了一整晚的「自由」显然正无聊得紧，主人给的食物早被动物全部吃完，周围的苜蓿草被啃掉整整一圈，连那系着脖颈的缰绳末端都被啃秃了一块。看到主人带着陌生人走近时，它既雀跃又有些狐疑地踱起步来。

「它真高大，」亚瑟看着面前毛色润泽的棕色马匹，心生好感地凑近了些，「牙口也很好。」

「那当然，它可是我最棒的伙伴！」马匹的主人很是自豪，他穿着和昨天一样的外套和马裤，只把里面的上衣替换成更宽松且容易活动的样式，腰上依然别着匕首和印第安斧，此刻正把枪支和挎包系到马匹身上。

亚瑟的正规军红外套被留在无人屋，此时也已换上和阿尔弗雷德相似的衬衫，太宽松的地方都用麻绳系紧，外面加上棕色的马甲，并不招人视线。

阿尔弗雷德安置好行李，看了眼亚瑟，觉得他看上去就像美洲普通人家的漂亮少年。不过他没有说出口，只是简短地说：「准备上马了。」

据说马是通人性的，至少「自由」确实如此，它跟着阿尔弗雷德已经一年多，一人一马穿越山路合作无间。听着主人发出「好兄弟，低一点」的指示，它就老老实实伏下头。

那位看着像「美洲漂亮少年」的英国青年还来不及感叹马匹的乖巧，就被阿尔弗雷德在腰和屁股上一个托举，直接托到马背上，感叹也变成惊呼：「你的力气怎么会这么吓人？！」

「天生的！」

阿尔弗雷德把自己的枪也固定好，一跃上了马，直接坐在亚瑟身后。「自由」比一般马匹高大一些，亚瑟身形又瘦小，两个人并驾居然也没有显得拥挤。

尽管如此，亚瑟还是不太自在地动了动身体，腰部和后方的少年几乎紧贴。

他似乎想说些什么，但阿尔弗雷德没有给他抱怨的机会：「我可没有马车，你就暂时忍耐一下吧。」亚瑟就这样被他圈在了怀里。

只需低一点头，阿尔弗雷德的下巴就能蹭到亚瑟柔软的耳朵和头发，隐隐地还有一点类似玫瑰的奇特香气，他只觉得心情很好，心里有说不出的雀跃，于是得意地用双手捞起缰绳:「走吧！」

连声音都比平常更有干劲，震得亚瑟边埋怨边捂住了耳朵。

黑人女佣茱莉远远地就看到两个年轻人骑马的身影，她对阿尔弗雷德和「自由」的模样很熟悉，在视线范围内就开始朝他们招手。

等马匹靠近帕克医生家的屋子前，周边的仆人和女佣也都走近了，茱莉朝来者行屈膝礼：「中午好，阿尔弗雷德……」她偷瞄了一眼亚瑟，补充道，「先生。」

阿尔弗雷德跳下马，又伸手把亚瑟一把举下来，赢来了对方不满的白眼。

他丝毫不在意，扭过头来问好：「中午好，茱莉，各位！我按照和帕克医生的约定，来帮忙干农活了！」他笑的时候会露出整齐的牙齿，蔚蓝的双眼真诚又包容，如同北美广阔的晴空，感染得周围的人们也不自觉地露出笑脸。

那种亲密融洽的气氛让作为局外人的亚瑟有点别扭，他只微微红了脸，朝其他人点头示意。

他们跟着茱莉的脚步进了屋里。

阿尔弗雷德觉得今天的帕克医生家很安静，安静得有点离奇。既没有家庭教师给帕克小姐上课的声音，也没有小姐练习弹玻璃琴时叮叮咚咚的声响，仆人似乎全在屋外了。

茱莉在阿尔弗雷德耳边小声说：「请上二楼。」阿尔弗雷德顿时明白了。他让作为客人的亚瑟留在一楼的起居室，自己径直踩上楼梯。

果然，在楼梯口就看到楼道上挤满了人。他认出其中几位，是门诺托米镇的工匠和书店店主，还有几位妇人神情哀伤地朝里面的房间望去。

他们是那么地焦虑、紧张，连阿尔弗雷德的脚步声都没有引起他们的注意。

顺着楼道延伸过去的，是靠里面的房间——那是手术用的房间。

阿尔弗雷德在橡木的地板上看到一滩血迹，越往里迈开脚步，滴下的血迹越多。手术房门口有仆人端着装满血水和绷带的木盆进进出出，看到阿尔弗雷德出现，脸上是如见救兵的神情。

阿尔弗雷德敲了门，走进屋就迎上帕克医生愤怒、或者该说是恼火的神情。

那是两个病人，被脱掉衣服搁置在了床板上。扔在地上的物件有枪、有民兵的衣物，还有诸如挎包之类的零碎杂物。

其中一个民兵的下半身已经血肉模糊，一条大腿被锯了下来，僵直地放在一旁，他的手指正死死攥着床沿。床单被扯破，木床架的边缘已经被掰断。民兵脸上一片惨白，看上去已经没了气息。

另一个大概是刚刚放过血，神智并不清晰，模模糊糊地晃着头。

阿尔弗雷德的脸沉了下来。

他径直走上前去摸伤者的脖颈，脉搏跳动很缓慢，但应该能活。他伸出左手摁住民兵伤口附近的肌肉，右手抄起床头柜上的朗姆酒伤口倒出消毒，然后抄起剪刀剪下一大段布绷带，一圈圈地缠上伤者的手臂。

帕克医生用力地呼了一口气。截肢手术是极其花费力气的手术，而且还失败了。他往后退了一步，沮丧又疲惫地摘下假发，圆滚滚的脑门上全是汗珠。片刻之后，他才朝门外喊道：「神父！神父在吗？」

听到帕克医生的呼唤，站得最靠近门的妇人先是小声地啜泣起来，然后更多的男人和女人开始放声大哭。

神父从悲痛的人群中挤过，走进手术房。待看到鲜血淋漓的手术房时，信奉上帝的人倒吸了一口气。

阿尔弗雷德已经给伤者包扎完毕，帕克医生用手向神父示意：「这位已经处理好了，应该能恢复。至于另外一位，我很遗憾，已经无能为力。他刚刚去世了。」

神父露出了难过的神情，在血泊前迟疑一阵，还是深吸了口气走近被截过肢的死亡士兵，连带身上的黑色袍子也沾上不少血迹。

他从挎包里拿出陈旧的圣经，翻开其中一页，然后伸手握住年轻民兵粗糙的、褪去温度的手指，低声地祈祷：「仁慈的主啊，请您接受这孩子。请您原谅那些残忍人们的罪行，接纳这个不幸的、忠诚的灵魂吧，他本该属于那里。阿门！」

阿尔弗雷德站在帕克医生的身旁，用眼神向他提出询问。

帕克医生拿出手帕擦掉脸上的油光和汗水，声音控制在阿尔弗雷德听到的范围里：「都是门诺托米镇的民兵。一个在营地里得了热病，另一个被镇上的正规军开枪射中了腿。」

「开枪？理由呢？」

「这年轻人带着枪进了中央广场，被当作违法入侵正规军的地界。」

「对方没有发出事前警告就开枪？」

「没有，」帕克医生意味深长地看了他一眼，「正规军想射杀他们不需要警告。法官永远会为他们辩护的。」

阿尔弗雷德没再出声。

他站在手术房的门口，视线扫过那个民兵，最后凝固在那张被掰出一块锯齿的、血液浸润过的木床架，猩红的膏状血液与棕色的纹理交叉。

在家属的哭声中，仿佛能想象出那个年轻人挣扎和扭动的情景，让他觉得眼睛和耳朵都刺痛了起来。

几名仆人拿着装满清水的木盆从他身边穿过走进房间，开始刷洗手术后的地板。有男人进来，用大块的亚麻布把死去的民兵紧紧地包裹了起来。

亚瑟一直在起居室等候，等候的时间之长让他感到沉闷。他并不清楚二楼的情况，只隐隐听到哭声，不时有人们上下进出；尽管心有好奇，他依然不好意思走出起居室去张望。

他谨慎地站起身来，在起居室小范围地走动，一开始只是研究家具的花纹，但视线很快就被书桌上的《旁观者》印刷文本吸引过去。那是他略有听闻的政治杂志，印在泥黄色的羊皮纸上，已经被翻开了几页。他按捺不住好奇心，擅自阅读起来。

他对亚里士多德的哲学和欧洲近年的政治思想颇有兴趣，读得投入，以至于简单梳洗过的帕克医生和阿尔弗雷德走进起居室时，他也没有抬起头来。

帕克医生好奇地打量着沉浸在阅读中的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德先开了口：「亚瑟！」出于惊吓，亚瑟的手指抖了一下，差点把书扔在茶几上。

阿尔弗雷德的脸色比在手术房时已经缓和许多，但亚瑟还是能感觉到他脸上惯常的笑意消失了大半。他有些疑惑，但没开口询问，而是把目光转到帕克医生身上。

英国青年站起身来，认真地鞠躬行礼：「日安，帕克先生。」

帕克医生友好地点点头，转头吩咐仆人准备茶水和点心。

阿尔弗雷德站在帕克医生身侧，看似漫不经心地摆弄着壁炉上的小玩意儿，眼神却一直停在帕克医生脸上：「今天您家比往常安静呢。」

帕克医生点点头：「夫人和女儿都出远门了，珍妮的哮喘病犯了，我让她们前去查尔斯顿的小别墅，那里更温暖，也能每天都吸些蒸汽。」

他没注意阿尔弗雷德眼里的狐疑，而是转头打量起亚瑟：「听说你有上过大学？现在想做生意？」

他身旁那位年轻可靠的临时助手已经向他「介绍」过亚瑟了。按阿尔弗雷德的说法，亚瑟是波士顿人，刚上完大学，游历了几个月，现在想去剑桥做些小生意，需要一些资金来购买材料，听说帕克医生需要人手，所以跟着他来农场帮忙。

阿尔弗雷德原本想把亚瑟的身份也说成传信使，然而一想到小青年那称不上饱满的肌肉，以及一些在他看来矫揉造作的贵族习气，为了谎言不被拆穿，也就打消了原先的念头。

听到帕克医生的问话，亚瑟愣了下。

阿尔弗雷德站在帕克医生身后朝他眨了眨眼，狡黠的光芒一闪一闪的，他于是心领神会：「是的，上过大学，但学得并不是太好……所以打算做点生意，但还没决定好做什么买卖呢。」

帕克医生眯起眼睛，眼神里有精明的神色：「我听说你打算来农场帮忙。那……你数学学得如何？懂得怎么计算收成吗？」

「我会数学，也懂得计算收成。您的意思是……？」了解阿尔弗雷德的谎话套路后，亚瑟回答的语气比刚才更镇定。

帕克医生笑着露出有点发黄的牙齿：「那很好。我看你也不像能干农活的样子，没办法像他挣那么多，」他粗圆的手臂朝阿尔弗雷德的方向挥了挥，后者耸耸肩接受了这种婉转的表扬，「如果你来帮我计算收成和派发工资，我可以给你8个先令。」

「8个先令？！」阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟惊讶的声音重叠在一起。他们对视了一眼，表情也写满惊讶。

阿尔弗雷德率先提出抗议：「帕克医生，这太不公平了吧？我干一天活的酬劳只有7个先令和食物而已！」

「多亏你那身蛮力，你的报酬已经是其他人的几倍了。而且你吃的也比一般人多！」帕克医生毫不客气地驳回阿尔弗雷德的异议，继续说道，「会计算是很难得的本领，我会按照承诺支付报酬的。这样你就能着手准备第一笔买卖了。」

帕克医生丝毫不吝啬金钱的态度让亚瑟很是意外。他很少接触美洲的学者和乡绅，也不曾见到这么慷慨对待陌生人的长辈。而且这是他第一次在军队以外工作，还是报酬如此丰厚的工作。如果能争取在这里工作两至三天，买下马匹和食物可谓绰绰有余。

一想到这些，亚瑟的脸上绽放出光芒：「我很乐意，非常感谢您！」

阿尔弗雷德用力掰下四、五个玉米棒，终于装满了脚边的木桶。他轻松举起满桶玉米，穿过几个黑人雇农无奈又羡慕的眼神，朝着挺直背脊坐在玉米田边上的亚瑟走去：「亚瑟你看，我摘满一个蒲式耳的玉米了！」

亚瑟在骑马时就领会过阿尔弗雷德的力大无穷，但此刻的表情还是藏不住惊讶：「你……真是难以置信。」他咂了下舌头，放下手中的鹅毛笔和账本，从临时安置的小桌子后走出来，用木勺子从水壶里倒出一大勺清水推到少年面前。

阿尔弗雷德坦然地接过水，咕嘟咕嘟地仰头灌下去：「你可要好好帮我计算酬劳哦！」他十分享受这种在田野和农作物之间穿梭的劳动时刻，又被亚瑟婉转地称赞一番，心里像灌了糖蜜一样，喜形于色。

他此刻赤着脚，手臂和上衣都沾了不少泥土，还有农作物的枝叶，但本人看上去并不在意。

看他已经没了早先的阴沉，亚瑟的心情也柔软了些：「你可以去隔壁那片树林砍树，砍下一蒲式耳柴火的报酬就有1个便士，也许比摘玉米更快些呢。」

「对我来说没有差别啦。而且你知道吗，」阿尔弗雷德指指身后的玉米地，「这片玉米可是我从头开始种植的，连肥料都是我亲手弄的，用盐沼、高原土和动物粪肥混出来的。」他语气带着自豪，一边伸手擦掉脸颊上的水珠。

阳光打在少年汗湿的额头上，把那张年轻英俊的脸庞衬得更有朝气。

亚瑟愣愣地看了一会儿，觉得脸颊温热，阿尔弗雷德看他没有反应，伸手在他面前晃了晃：「亚瑟？」

亚瑟恼怒把那骨节分明的大手拍开：「继续干活吧，距离仆人给我们送饭还要一阵子呢！」他坐了回去，慢慢等脸上那股热劲褪去，觉得那兴许是阳光太过猛烈的缘故。

简单地吃过午饭，正是阳光最为猛烈的时候。阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟避开其他雇农，溜到农场边缘那棵巨大的长叶松树下歇息。

亚瑟一上午都在计算摘下的农作物总量，并没有参与劳作。但他有些怕热，所以此时抱着膝盖坐下休息，神情疲惫。

阿尔弗雷德的情况截然相反，尽管经历一上午的体力劳动，吃过午饭后他很快就恢复了体力和精神气。他背靠松树的树干站着，手里正拨弄着女佣茱莉给的两个大桃子。

亚瑟白了他一眼：「不要玩弄食物！你如果不想吃就给我。」

阿尔弗雷德听话地蹲下身，把颜色浅一些的桃子递到亚瑟面前，却闪避掉亚瑟伸过来的手，而是把桃子放在他脸颊旁边对比：「亚瑟你现在的脸，跟这个桃子还挺像的，粉粉的，还有点柔软。」他是真诚地这么认为，等话说出口后又觉得形容词不太妥当。本想开口更正，没想到的是亚瑟的脸却因此红了。

斑驳的阳光穿过树叶的间隙，映得那双凝视着他的绿色眼睛带着湿润，甚是好看，阿尔弗雷德忍不住又朝亚瑟靠近了些。

有清凉的风拂过，吹起他们的发梢，却没能吹散两人间奇妙的升温。

他奇妙地紧张起来，忍不住咽了咽口水，形状分明的喉结上下滚动了一轮。就在他的手指快要碰到对方的时候，亚瑟先回过神来：「……这个我要了。」他别过眼睛，伸手抄过阿尔弗雷德手上颜色浅些的桃子，然后不太自然地拿出口袋里的亚麻手帕擦了擦桃子，轻咬一口。

接着他指着另一个深色的桃子：「那你就像这个桃子，颜色深，看上去就是硬的，还带着泥。」说完又像是察觉出话语里的幼稚似的，低声先笑出来。

先前的奇妙紧张和暧昧一扫而空。

阿尔弗雷德也笑了，他也觉得这番对话幼稚，但却让他心情轻松不少。他用上衣随意蹭掉桃子上的泥，用力咬下一口，表情煞有其事：「确实是硬的，不过挺甜。」

这个季节的午后躲在树荫下十分惬意，美洲少年觉得稍微倦了，于是挨着亚瑟坐下身来，跟他有一搭没一搭地聊起天来。

他问的还是跟海洋和航行相关的话题。这是些他一直好奇，但无从向其他人打听的事情，而亚瑟长期以来也没有多少可诉说的人。

这是他们之间最不需要忌讳身份和任务的话题，话题打开也就没有什么边界。

再次听亚瑟对远航体验的描述，阿尔弗雷德心里依然有诸多感慨。他想了想，问出了积聚若干时间的疑惑：「亚瑟，昨天晚上我就想问你，既然大洋的旅途这么艰辛，你们为什么要来美洲呢？」

他的问题并不突兀，但亚瑟回答时的语气听上去有点闷：「征兵时的宣传，听上去并没有那么辛苦的。」

「但能让你们不惜远航几千英里，远离亲人，总有些特别的理由吧？你看上去也不像单纯为了赚钱而来。」阿尔弗雷德的补充有一定道理，他眼中的亚瑟礼仪良好又上过学，看起来也有一定的家族势力，并不像为生计压迫而来。

「大概是……为了改变吧。」

亚瑟的眼神投向远处的卷心菜田，葱翠的色彩把他的瞳孔映得深了些：「所有人都是想改变的。有的人只是想改变贫穷和出身，也有人想改变难以逃脱的困境。都有各自的理由，很复杂的。」

「你也是为了改变困境而来吗？」

亚瑟没有否定，阿尔弗雷德接着说：「为了生计而改变，那跟这里的人没太大差别嘛，」他觉得那些理由都不算复杂，「不过，就没有思念祖国和亲人的时候吗？」

人们前往完全未知的土地时所需做出的牺牲，这才是少年觉得最复杂又难以克服的部分。

亚瑟愣了愣，似乎没料到大男孩会问这样的问题：「也有想念的时候。但我们会选择来美洲，是因为这里是祖国的一部分啊。这里的人们和我们说相同的语言，用相同的文字，连食物和书籍都很相似。」

相同、相似。

都是些平凡不过的字眼，却钝钝地坠落在阿尔弗雷德的心里，被压下的异样情绪再次升腾。

他自以为是个不受政治和宗教束缚的传信使，也一直不像帕克医生他们那样激进地认为美洲必须与母国分离。然而听到亚瑟提起所谓的「祖国的一部分」，提到「相同」、「相似」这些词语，他却毫无共鸣。

他们确实用着相同的语言，口音几乎没有区别。他一直被法律规定为英国属美洲殖民地人，他购买食物和商品的时候，也在向英国政府缴纳税收。

然而他和面前的「英国人」却没有太多共同之处。

他对「英国」是没有思念之情的——那是一片他从未前往、也完全不了解的土地。

尽管他们两人都依附于军队，但正规军的亚瑟和他就已经如此不同，更别说那些更为目中无人的士兵、高傲的军官和高高在上的法官。那些人和他们殖民地人的差距，明显更加巨大——就像，就像不可逾越的沟渠，像那难以跨越的大西洋。

他心里有诸多想法在奔腾，思绪游离的同时是一阵沉默。

亚瑟回头看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，以为他还沉浸在自己描述的航行轶事里，便先开口打破这片短暂的安静：「阿尔弗雷德，你知道吗？在那次三个月的航行里，那些船员最常唱这么一首歌。」

亚瑟原本就是擅长言辞的人，在没有警戒的心境下也褪去了些矜持。他清清嗓子，自顾自低声唱了起来：

「最先进入船舶视线的／是多德门县

离开朴茨茅斯港、波特兰／和怀特岛郡

途径比奇角、费力角和多佛海峡

径直驶向南边海角的光芒」

那些陌生的、属于那遥远国度的地名，那些穿越大洋的陌生国度的人们，仿佛随着歌词慢慢浮现在眼前。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的侧脸，英国青年半闭着眼睛唱得认真，带点鼻音的腔调也非常动听：

「让男人们豪饮吧／把每个杯子灌满

一路欢笑一路饮酒／把忧愁全部灌下

举杯吧／致我们思念之爱人

也许终有一天能再次见面」

那是专属于「英国人」的歌曲，专属于他们的忧愁和思念。

动听，却和他没有关联。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地想着，任凭亚瑟的声音和歌曲的旋律一点点浸入他的脑海中。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

帕克医生在晚上才回到住宅。他在外忙碌一天，回到家后亚瑟向他汇报今日的收成进度。

医生的满意从晚餐的丰盛程度就能反映出来。

燃起煤油灯和蜡烛的餐厅很是惬意，橘黄色的火光投映在烤过的鹿肉、卷心菜浓汤、腌制鲱鱼肉和刚烤好的面包上头，旁边又摆了颜色鲜艳的浆果和苹果，还有甘润可口的杜松子甜酒，色泽看起来十分诱人。

在进食前，医生和亚瑟把手掌放在餐盘两边，闭着眼虔诚地祷告：「感谢万能的主，赐予我们美好的食物，赐予我们温暖的屋舍，阿门。」

阿尔弗雷德则只是平放着手掌，半睁着眼睛混淆过关，显示出对这些形式的不热衷。比起那些虚幻的神明，在一整日的劳动过后，面前的食物对他更有吸引力。

等身旁两人都睁开眼睛，他就马上动起手来，边吃边随便说些白天收成的趣事。他是医生家的常客，又深得这位长辈喜爱，吃饭的举止大大咧咧，不太拘谨。

帕克医生也确实不介意：「这盘是用今天猎回来的鹿烤的，猪也是今天才屠宰的。」他指了指旁边的餐车，转头问亚瑟：「听说你来自波士顿，不知道我们小城镇的饭菜你吃得还习惯吗？」

「先生，您的招待已经非常丰盛了。」比起美洲成长的大男孩，亚瑟的餐桌礼仪更矜持拘谨，他用刀叉慢慢切割着食物送进口中，微笑着回答年长者的每个问题。

「亚瑟，你那块是鹿腿的肉吧？和我交换吧。」阿尔弗雷德的声音刚落下，手上的刀叉就已经先完成了任务。

好不容易维持的优雅风度被干扰，让亚瑟睁大眼睛瞪着阿尔弗雷德：「注意礼仪！」帕克医生不动声色地打量着面前两位性格悬殊的年轻人：「我今天留你们在这里用晚餐，是希望你们明天再接着帮忙一天。」

这请求正合亚瑟的心意，他回答得谦和诚恳：「非常乐意效劳。」反应比阿尔弗雷德还快。

医生满意地点点头：「那么你们二位晚上应该在这里留宿。客房在二楼，阿尔弗雷德对此处很熟悉。」

阿尔弗雷德边咀嚼着食物边拍拍胸口，示意一切没有问题。

晚饭结束后阿尔弗雷德先溜达回起居室，准备从客厅的书柜里找些书来读。

帕克医生和仆人在他之后也回到起居室，对他的举动习以为常。仆人拿下挂在立式木架上的外套给医生穿上，又取来他那带着个灰色帽章的三角帽。

亚瑟在晚餐结束后进行了简单的洗漱，刚走进室内，看到面前的场景愣了愣，没有开口。

阿尔弗雷德先出了声：「医生，您是要在晚上外出吗？」

「是的，」帕克医生调整着帽子和假发的位置，「有急事需要出门，所以今晚你要帮我看守门户。」他边说着边往门外走去，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在他身后小步跟上。

门外已经有辆马车在等候，驾车人是民兵打扮，但并不是阿尔弗雷德熟悉的面孔。一个黑奴上前，跪着在马车厢前垫了张橡木凳子，帕克医生踩着凳子钻进马车，回头嘱咐：「我会赶在天亮之前回来的。」

「还是让我护送您一起去吧，」阿尔弗雷德狐疑地看着驾车人，心中有股说不清的忧虑。他今天几乎一直被这种不算沉重、却混乱的疑虑干扰着，「我身上有狐火涂过的指南针，马匹也已经吃饱休息够了，可以走夜路。」

帕克医生摆摆手，低声在阿尔弗雷德耳边吩咐了几句，眼神特地又在他和亚瑟身上扫过。之后便坐直身子，吩咐驾车人启程。

在马蹄扬起的灰尘中，马车渐渐从两位年轻人的视线中消失。

「我们美洲殖民地，需要更多力量、更多优秀青年。让我去铺些路吧。」

阿尔弗雷德在夜风的吹拂中安静地站了好一会儿，医生离开前的话语来得突然，又像咒语似的，在他的脑海里反复回响。

仿佛风雨即将到来的前奏，又像开启大门的钥匙。他的心里窜过一丝奇妙的雀跃和更多的疑惑，他无从解释这种躁动。

直到亚瑟吸鼻水的细微声音打断他的思绪，他才回过神来。

属于美洲大陆春季夜晚的清凉空气包裹着他们，风把他们的刘海都吹得有些乱了。

阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟的肩膀正小幅度地抖动着，他皱了眉头：「觉得冷的话，应该早点开口说。」

「你好像在思考，」亚瑟的鼻子有点红，他又吸了一下鼻子，「我觉得还是不打断的好。」

看着亚瑟那逞强的模样，阿尔弗雷德把语气又放轻了些，几乎叹气一样的温柔：「我们进屋吧。也该替你的手臂换药了。」

「恢复得不错，」阿尔弗雷德打量着亚瑟手臂上已经结痂的伤口，他控制着力道在伤口上面涂上一层新药糊，「这次我只敷了颉草根，不容易浸染到上衣。」

他给亚瑟缠上新的纱布，咧着嘴角笑了笑。

昏黄的烛光把他蓝色的双眼染上橘色的光芒，让亚瑟有点慌了神。他在阿尔弗雷德收拾药具的时候把衣服重新穿好，重新坐下来，然后又不安地站起来，在起居室里来回走了几步。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头：「这是怎么了？」

「我……无意探究你的隐私，」亚瑟犹豫着，轻咳了几声，「但这件事让我感到担忧。」

「你说吧。」阿尔弗雷德也站起来，他靠着背后的立柜，双手环着胸，饶有兴趣地打量着亚瑟的举动。

「白天的时候，就是你从这房屋的二楼下来的时候。总觉得似乎有什么不幸的事情发生。」亚瑟转动着眼珠，观察到阿尔弗雷德微微变了脸色，他小心地措辞，「如果你有什么忧虑需要有人倾听，那么我并不介意担任为你分忧的角色。」他又咳了几下，掩饰自己不知何来的害羞。

「不幸的事情啊……确实是非常、不幸的事情。」阿尔弗雷德喃喃地重复，他站直身子，视线些微俯视着亚瑟，「就在白天，门诺托米镇上的正规军，没有发出警告便枪杀了殖民地的一名民兵。今天上午在这里进行手术，但没有救活。」

亚瑟一时语塞。

他询问的本意是安抚阿尔弗雷德，却没想到这件事与自己所在的军队相关：「那么，那么……我猜想，镇上的法官理应按照法律处置那名正规军的。」

「不会的，」阿尔弗雷德的语气显得有些生硬和冷淡，「就在几年前，大都市波士顿的法官都没有处置向民众开枪的正规军，他们甚至可以焚烧殖民地的教堂也不受责罚。现如今的小镇上，对着‘叛军’开枪的正规军，又怎么会被处置呢？」

阿尔弗雷德的语气比起询问更趋近于肯定，他此前都只用「民兵」指代那些不愿意归顺的士兵，现在却特地用上「叛军」这样的字眼，还特地加重了语调。

亚瑟明确感受到那话语中的讽刺意图，他的脸蹭地红了。

他知道阿尔弗雷德指的是几年前波士顿发生的案件，而那几个「向民众开枪的正规军」，恰恰就在他如今所属的军团。

「那是经过法庭商讨的结果，你不能将它定义为不守法。」亚瑟试图解释，但阿尔弗雷德显然并不认同这个说法，他皱起了眉头。

亚瑟心中有隐隐的怒火，眼前这位传信使向来友好，此时的一番话语却仿如荆棘，刺得他浑身的不自在：「我不明白，阿尔弗雷德。既然你不像其他殖民地人那样仇视我们，为什么又一直显示出你对正规军的偏见呢？」

「这不是偏见，是生命和事实。」阿尔弗雷德的语气并不激烈，他凝视着正恼怒着的亚瑟，「我曾说过不仇视正规军，但我也不喜欢你们。我不打算惹恼你，但如果你会因为这种事情苦恼，至少证明你在那些英国红虾兵里，算是有良知的。」

亚瑟被激怒了。

他并不乐意自己引以为傲的军人身份和怜悯之心被侮辱，那双碧绿的双眼里燃起火焰：「说什么‘英国红虾兵’，如此难听的称谓！仿佛你能排脱自己与英国的关系！你难道不是英国人吗？你们的法律、你们的语言，不都是英国带来的吗？」一连串的问句随着怒意脱口而出。

阿尔弗雷德的双手慢慢撑上桌子，他的脸朝亚瑟靠近了些，丝毫不回避对方的质问和视线：「那些不公正的法律，终究要改变。那些你们带来的语言，也将会改变。」

亚瑟觉得此刻的对话已经形同一场争辩：「说得轻巧！你们用的枪，你们用的包扎绷带，哪样不是英国制造的？如何改变！你们的城镇，没有英国士兵的保护吗？美洲大陆能够离开不列颠的庇护，离开尊敬的乔治三世国王的庇护吗？」

阿尔弗雷德因为亚瑟这成片的愤怒略显震惊，随即低头轻笑出声：「美洲有许多商品来自其他国家，法国人带来的，西班牙人带来的，还有西印度群岛的走私货。你知道吗？这两天你吃的糖蜜都是那些走私货，连价格也比英国贩卖的更便宜！你口中伟大的英王，我此生从未见过，这片大陆上几乎无人见过。」他回答得太过流畅自然，让亚瑟一瞬间无法接上对话。

沉默在蜡烛燃烧的温热中持续，他们隔着桌子相互对视着，仿佛第一次碰面时那样，四目相对，无声地较劲着。

阿尔弗雷德的嘴角仍带着一丝惯有的笑容，眼神却深邃又难以解读，这让亚瑟感到一丝泄气。

此刻的他与其说愤怒，不如说是不愉快。

他无法反驳阿尔弗雷德提到的「不公正」，也无法反驳他提及的商业贸易的真相，这种无力感让他产生了些许慌张。他甚至觉得累了，明明最开始只是出于关切而开启的交谈，他并不明白为何会演变成这样的僵局。

他深呼吸了几下，重新整理思绪，语气也平复许多：「那么，我有问题想问你。」

阿尔弗雷德察觉到亚瑟舒缓下来的姿态，语气也放缓了些：「请说。」

他同样无意与亚瑟争吵，然而对方的每个问题都在搅动他的思绪，把他脑海中的许多片段和迷惑翻搅出来，而他也因此不受控制地，把内心的真实想法尽数倾倒而出。

亚瑟放缓语速：「阿尔弗雷德，如果你不是英国人，那你属于何处？如果，这片土地不属于英国，不是英国的一部分，那它究竟是什么呢？你能回答这个问题吗？」他的眉头舒展，双眼像平静幽深的树林，淡淡地映着阿尔弗雷德愕然的表情。

空气仿佛瞬间沉静下来。

这是一个出乎阿尔弗雷德意料的问题。

如果这片土地不是英国的殖民地，那它是什么？如果他不是英属美洲殖民地人，不是法律意义上的英国人，那他是什么？

这是阿尔弗雷德此前都没有思考过的问题，他无法作答。他的情绪和思绪都被打断了，一时之间竟没有作出任何回应。

亚瑟把手从桌子上收了回来。他知道这场争辩已经结束。

然而这胜利并没有带给他任何一丝愉快感受。他只是叹了口气：「明天还有工作需要完成。我认为，此时我们该上楼休息了。」

阿尔弗雷德脸上没有表情，他伸手去拧开门把，侧过身想让亚瑟先往外走，却看到女佣茱莉站在门口，她搓着双手看着他们，黑色的眼睛里满是惶恐神色。

这下糟了。

前一刻还在争吵的两人，此时不约而同地感到情势不妙。

茱莉只是垂着眼睛，黝黑的脸上看不出脸色，但表情并不好看：「我、我是想告诉先生们，二楼的客房已经收拾好，擦洗的水也已经装满，都是热的。」

阿尔弗雷德正打算开口说些什么，茱莉在围裙上擦了擦手，躬身后退几步，「请先生们早些休息。」她在匆匆转身离开前，眼神在亚瑟身上又停留了几秒。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的脸色都是一沉，眼神飞速地交汇片刻又分开。随后各怀心事、一前一后地踏上通往二楼的楼梯。

亚瑟上楼的步伐很慢，也许是因为担心秘密泄露，也许还有什么话想说，阿尔弗雷德不得而知。

他此时的心情不佳。

他性格一向强势自我，在教会的时候也好，在帕克医生面前也好，很少有被其他人说服的时候。而那个平常看上去纤瘦有礼的亚瑟，只是在争辩中提了些问题，竟已经让他哑口无言。

不如说，在这个时候，亚瑟的立场比他强硬多了。

亚瑟的观点是错的吗？阿尔弗雷德认为那是错的。但亚瑟的行为却谈不上错误。他忠于自己的国家和国王，他认为北美洲殖民地属于英国的一部分，他秉持着自己的信念踏上美洲，他的一切言论和行为都不过是在贯彻自己的信念。

而与此相对的，自己却只能做出「不认同」这样简单的判断，没有能自圆其说的依据来支持这个判断。

那是一种难以言喻的无力感。

阿尔弗雷德几乎有点痛恨起自己停滞的思维，此刻他真愿意拿一部分自豪的气力换成理性的刀锋，劈开心中迷惑的绳结。

帕克医生家的客房设在背对手术房的方向。亚瑟径直往前走，选了位于角落看起来更小的那间。

阿尔弗雷德默许了这个举动，他站在楼梯口，视线缓缓地朝另一边移动，定在手术房的方向。

只今天一整日就经历许多事情，若在往前，他大概会乐观地把诸多琐事和细节都抛诸脑后，洗漱睡觉，把麻烦都忘掉，第二天便是新的一日。

而此时他却觉得视野仿佛蒙着雾。

属于那位死去民兵的猩红血液，床架的棕色纹理，还有那块被血液浸润的床板，那形状鲜明的锯齿……他都能悉数回想起来，鲜活无比。

角落那房间的门被轻轻推开，发出「吱嘎」的声响。亚瑟的声音从身后传来，他的腔调依旧平静，语气比往常更轻柔：

「晚安，阿尔弗雷德。祝你有个好梦。」

这个月以来第一次躺在有床板、枕头和被单的舒服床褥上，阿尔弗雷德却翻来覆去地难以入睡。

他只在床头留了一根蜡烛，昏黄的烛光没有加深睡意，只让他把床顶上那些木头的雕花看得更清楚。

亚瑟的问题和帕克医生的话语在他的脑海里交织：

「美洲殖民地需要更多的力量。让我去铺些路吧。」

「如果你不是英国人，那你属于何处？」

「民兵的军队里太需要人员了。你不认真考虑吗？肯定比加入正规军更有前途。」

「如果这片土地不属于英国，不是英国的一部分，那它究竟是什么呢？你能回答这个问题吗？」

他心神不定地从床上坐起身，披上外套走近窗边，月亮渗着些冷冷的光芒，没有给夜晚带来丝毫的温度。

他在窗前来回踱步，他觉得应该和医生谈谈，或许，再和亚瑟谈谈。这些人的想法未必正确，但也许能为自己提供一丝指引。

门口的脚步声打断了阿尔弗雷德的思路，他警觉地屏住呼吸。脚步停在他的房门口，随后是规律的敲门声，声响很小。

他深呼吸了一下，端起烛台走到门口，身体贴着门板，低声问：「谁？」

隔着门板传来帕克医生压低声音的回应：「是我，阿尔弗雷德。」

「医生？」阿尔弗雷德快速地打开门，只见帕克医生手拿着提灯，连外出时穿的披风都尚未脱掉，身边也没有随从或仆人。

「你醒得真快，」医生并没有惊讶于阿尔弗雷德快速的反应，「忙碌了一天，竟然没有熟睡吗？」

阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发，如实回答：「是的，心中有些烦恼。倒是医生，您深夜来敲门……」

「来告诉你明天的任务，」医生留意到年轻人困惑的神情，但没有追问，「明天不需要去农田，跟我去镇上吧。」

「门诺托米镇？」这算得上是阿尔弗雷德熟悉的地方，但也已有一阵子没有驻足停留。

「有几位贵客想让你也见一见。早上就出发，去睡吧。」帕克医生说完就转身离开。

阿尔弗雷德手上仍端着烛台，他朝亚瑟房间的方向看了看，并没有任何动静。

这样也好。

他轻轻关上门，回到床边，把蜡烛吹熄便躺下。有了新的任务，他心里瞬间安稳不少，闭了眼睛很快便睡去，一夜无梦。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

天色尚早。

茱莉正准备按照帕克医生的吩咐上楼，迎头便看到阿尔弗雷德边整理衣装和挎包边走下楼，笑着朝她打招呼：「你早啊，茱莉。」年轻的小伙子已经洗漱完毕，看上去挺有精神的样子。

茱莉收回脚步，原地屈了屈膝：「日安，阿尔弗雷德。路途需要的食物我已经放在起居室，请您带上。」

阿尔弗雷德点头表示知会。他原本打算开口让黑人女佣帮忙隐瞒亚瑟的身份，但又觉得此时不适合提起这个话题，索性什么都不说，大步走进起居室。抄起亚麻布包着的食物塞进挎包后，他便往外走去。

门外的天空略显昏暗，暂时没有下雨的征兆，稍远些的前方是灰蒙蒙一片。

和前晚一样，帕克医生家的黑奴已经把马车停在门外，此刻正站在马车旁边。看到阿尔弗雷德出来，他走上前来把一张叠好的羊皮纸递给他，然后侧身把垫脚的凳子收到马车厢的侧面，人则退到门口石阶那边站着。

驾车人的位置被空出来了。

帕克医生已经坐在马车里，朝阿尔弗雷德点头。

阿尔弗雷德心领神会，他朝医生道了早安，把仆人递过来的地形图收进马甲口袋。他抬起双手捋了下头发，然后把挎包挪到身后，随即跳上马车，捞起缰绳，动作一气呵成。

「请记得给我的马匹喂一些食物！」在甩起缰绳之前，他回头朝留在原地的仆人叮嘱道，想了想又补充道，「还有请转告亚瑟，我和他晚些再见。」

去门诺托米镇的路并不远，只是路上稍微颠簸，天色也不太好，于是阿尔弗雷德一路小心地驱着马车，保证路途的舒适度。

作为传信使，他对委托人的意图通常不会表示出太多好奇，然而帕克医生最近的行动和言语，却有意无意地给他制造了不少胡乱猜想的空间。

他看着路边的树木花草从眼前缓慢后退，心中仍在兀自猜想着这趟任务的目的。帕克医生倒先开了口：「阿尔弗雷德，你看过我给你的地图了吗？」

「还没有呢。」阿尔弗雷德应着，腾出一只手掏出那张羊皮纸，展开。那是附近的地形图，和他自己拥有的那张并没有太多不同，只是描绘门诺托米镇的的区域用不同颜色的墨水勾了出来，西边一半是红色，东边一半是蓝色。

「今天进镇要绕开红色那片，走另外一边。」帕克医生指的是西边的路线，那是传信使最熟悉、也最方便的路线。

特地绕远路真是太不寻常了。阿尔弗雷德嘴上答应，心里径自琢磨着。

他的疑问很快就得到了解答。

距离门诺托米镇的西边入口还有半英里的距离，远远就看到红衣的正规军在入口的岗亭前面排起人墙，对进镇的居民和马车进行排查，看起来是在检查通行的文书。

阿尔弗雷德从来不知道门诺托米镇上有这么多正规军，与他上次来不过两个月的间隔，这变化让他哑然。

「你看，就算有通行文书，也要花上很长时间，」帕克医生用手杖敲了敲马车的门框，示意阿尔弗雷德绕道，「我们的目的地是东边的政务大楼，就不要在这里停留了。」

阿尔弗雷德扬起缰绳掉转马头，把马车驱向城镇外围，有眼尖的正规军看到了他们的马车，毫不掩饰充满敌意的视线，这让阿尔弗雷德忍不住皱了眉。

他驾着马车绕过了门诺托米镇的西边，在东边入口的酒馆附近则看到了完全不同的光景：除了常见的平民之外，深蓝色衣服的民兵明显多起来了。

酒馆旁边栓着不少马匹，有部分马匹身上还系着民兵用的征兵旗子——黄褐色的亚麻布上印着切割成八段的毒蛇——那是波士顿的政治家本杰明.富兰克林绘制成的旗子，即便在传信使中也相当有名。

阿尔弗雷德的蓝色外套和帕克医生那别着丝带的三角帽在这环境里毫不突兀——这周围尽是他们这样的人。

他按帕克医生的指示把马车停在酒馆，两人下了马车，跟酒馆主人吩咐过后，便按计划徒步前往不远的政务大楼。

那些夹在高大建筑物之间的巷子里能看到比入口处更多的民兵。路过市场的时候阿尔弗雷德特地留意是否有马贩在附近出没，但只看见更多的毒蛇征兵旗，居然还有黑人扛着「天佑美洲」的旗子来回走动。

有年轻的妓女三三两两地聚在水井旁边，看到他们走过，便扭着腰肢朝阿尔弗雷德抛媚眼，嘴里说些调情的话语，他当然没有理会。

镇上马车来来往往，偶尔有相熟的民兵和传信使认出他们，就摘下帽子朝彼此打招呼。

镇上和以往真是大不相同了，尤其在东边，人多得有些离奇，仿佛有股炙热在空气中蔓延。

门诺托米镇的政务大楼在镇中心以东，一共三层，外围是红砖砌成的。六边形的屋顶和顶上那斧头造型的金色风向标很醒目，火灾警钟也设在此处，突出的金色和红色让这建筑在铅灰色阴沉的天空下俨然一道风景。

这里以往都是正规军在看守，此刻门口却站着几位手持燧火枪的民兵，还有一位穿着浅蓝色绒布外套的男子站在门口。

那男人戴着镶有大玫瑰的三角帽，留着金色卷曲长发，脸上似乎还擦了脂粉，比旁边的美洲士兵白皙花哨许多，很是显眼。

「波诺弗瓦阁下！」帕克医生先向那男子招手，对方转过脸来，摘下帽子躬身行礼：「日安，帕克医生！终于又再见到您了。」他看上去和医生很熟，语言则完全是外国人的腔调。

阿尔弗雷德好奇地看着面前这位异乡客，发现对方也用饶有兴趣的视线打量着他。

帕克医生殷勤地介绍双方：「阿尔弗雷德，这位是法国来的弗兰西斯.波诺弗瓦阁下，正是我们这次要见的贵客。」

阿尔弗雷德向对方回了个躬身礼，正想开口，就被法国男子先开口打断：「称呼我弗朗西斯就可以了，我知道你是阿尔弗雷德.琼斯，帕克医生的助手。」他笑眯眯地看着美洲青年，伸手拍了拍他的上臂，「真是年轻强壮的小伙子。」

阿尔弗雷德是第一次和法国人这么近距离接触，心里难免不太自在。对方笑容里透着的狡黠只增加了他心中的疑惑，不过他还是假装镇定地扬起嘴角笑笑，没再说话，直接跟随医生和法国人上了政务大楼的二层。

和大楼一层的热闹拥挤不同，二层除了擦拭楼梯的人员外，几乎空置。

阿尔弗雷德跟着帕克医生和弗朗西斯走进会议室，只见空荡荡的房间里门窗大敞着，一抬眼就能看见对面建筑的烟囱，正冒着寥寥的灰烟。

医生和弗朗西斯仍在热切地寒暄，即便阿尔弗雷德在场也没有避讳，显然并不把他当外人看待。

这让美洲青年很快就弄清了法国人的身份。眼前这个从欧洲大陆远航到波士顿的法国商人，正在协助美洲殖民地的民兵进行一些征兵工作，不但会负责部分宣传和军火生意，还和大陆会议上的一些政治家有所联系——也许该称这个人为政治掮客，至少从他和医生讨论的姿态看来是如此。

有看着像政务大楼工作人员模样的人端来四杯茶，摆在了正中央的桌上，引起阿尔弗雷德的注意。

弗兰西斯也不招呼他们，自顾自地端起桌上的茶喝起来：「这香气真是不错，我喜欢。不过，这该不会是英国进口的茶叶吧？」他在提及「英国」时语气里有着一丝玩味和嫌弃。

帕克医生笑着摆了摆手：「现在怎么会有人买那国家生产的昂贵茶叶呢，这一片的货源，全是荷兰运过来的。」

这是事实。

茶叶、糖蜜、亚麻布，各种屋材，几乎所有外国的走私货都比英国的同类商品来得便宜，质量也不差，自然更受大众欢迎。

阿尔弗雷德想起自己也对亚瑟说过类似的话，忍不住也露出揶揄的笑容：「连法国西印度群岛运来的货物，都比英国的好。」

弗朗西斯脸上的笑意更深了，他放下茶杯，指尖在空气中挥动起来：「你说得对极了，年轻人！你先前表现得那样拘谨，我还担心你不是我们这一边的人呢！」

这一边的人？

阿尔弗雷德还没开口，就被身后传来的粗犷日耳曼腔调打断：「没想到我竟会被红虾兵拦住，真是该死的倒霉！」一位身穿靛蓝色军服外套、有着银色短发的青年迈着大步闯进会议室，胳膊下还夹着个大包裹。

「弗朗西斯！帕克医生！」青年用那上挑的眼角迅速扫了眼在场的人员，「还有这位健壮的年轻人！」他既没有摘下帽子，也没有行躬身礼，而是直接上来用劲握了握阿尔弗雷德的手，又迅速抽开，「我是基尔伯特.贝尔什米特，来自普鲁士的雇佣兵。」动作和语气一气呵成，十分直爽。

又是一位外国人。看来这就是那位应该享用第四杯茶的客人了。

弗朗西斯和基尔伯特像是老相识，他自顾自地开口抱怨起来：「基尔伯特，你未免来得晚了些！」

「我只是去西边买酒而已，要知道酿造黑麦芽酒的酒馆就那么一家！谁知那些英国红虾兵连雇佣兵也排查，真是够脆弱敏感的。」

普鲁士人端起桌上的茶一饮而尽，然后用袖口擦嘴：「这么怕革命，就别把局面搞得那么难看嘛！」他歪起嘴角笑起来。

帕克医生在合适的时间开口：「那么贝尔什米特阁下，是否带来了我们昨日讨论的文书呢？」

「当然。我们普鲁士军人训练的旅鸽是很有能耐的，」基尔伯特从怀里掏出大约半个拳头大小的几封信函，伸手捞起桌上的拆信刀割开那上头系紧的绳索。

看到基尔伯特拆信的举动，阿尔弗雷德正思考着是不是需要如往常那样置身事外离开会议室，却被帕克医生开口提醒：「你该留下，阿尔弗雷德。我想你也该读读这些信件。」

帕克医生的眼神认真，但语气并不带强迫，普鲁士人和法国人脸上则是玩味的表情。阿尔弗雷德显然是可以拒绝的。

然而此时，在这些人带着不同情感色彩的注目下，他却没来由想起亚瑟的问题，那个语调平静、却又让他无法作答的问题：

——阿尔弗雷德，如果你不是英国人，那你属于何处？

他抬起蔚蓝色的双眼，沉淀了波澜，只在眼底留下平静：「那就请各位让我也知晓这些信件的内容。」

平铺的地形图、羽毛笔、墨水、标记不同兵种的铸银小兵人和小旗子，再搭配基尔伯特讲解地形时的老练语气，都让阿尔弗雷德明白一件事：眼前这个自称普鲁士雇佣兵的人并不简单；比起雇佣兵，他俨然指挥战争的指挥官，甚至比亚瑟更像一名军官。

「所以你们看着这个地形图就明白了。美洲人民成立殖民地联合军，英国不到半年就在波士顿增加了许多正规军。大幅度人员增加带来的问题也多，英军想要正常运作，就要有足够的枪炮和食物。方法只有两个，一是依靠海上补给；另一个是，」基尔伯特的手指在地图上游走，从东边的海港往西边方向虚划过一条线，「向西边的臣服州强征物资。」

听到「臣服州」这个词时阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，又觉得似乎无可辩驳，对方的形容并不过分。

弗朗西斯和帕克医生俯身看着地形图，后者表情严肃，法国人的态度则更事不关己些，他抬起头来摸下巴：「英国人果然还是那般狡猾！仔细一看这覆盖范围很广嘛，我们法国政府的领地看上去也岌岌可危呢。」

「新泽西州、马里兰州、弗吉尼亚州、宾夕法尼亚州，」帕克医生压着嗓子说，「如果这些州的人民不做些什么，那么之后的征兵、加税……甚至战争，都无可避免。」

「没错，我手上的几封信都是证明，」基尔伯特扬起其中一封信，「这是我在波士顿的西班牙朋友带来的情报。」

普鲁士人略过信中那些繁琐的问候，直接提炼重点信息：波士顿的英国军队至少增加了1,200人，相当一部分正规军都在向西边扩散。长码头停泊的军舰都已装备上大炮，渡口和桥梁也有士兵乘着单桅帆船巡航。虽然也有美洲的私掠船在海上与英国船舰交手，试图拦截英军从海上来的补给品，惨在后续的支援不够，成功的次数并不多。

尽管都是些发生在遥远的海边城市的事情，阿尔弗雷德却几乎能描摹出那些场景，只需把自己在过往递送信件的任务中见识过的场景再放大些，似乎就成了信中描述的状况。

基尔伯特咧开嘴角，显出一种自信：「幸亏并非所有美洲人都是傻瓜。好几个州都有联合军在进行征兵，当然，也让我们这些雇佣兵有了用武之地！」他停顿了下，又补充：「不过相同的，英国兵也多出不少。」

所以在面前的欧洲人眼中，英国是英国，而美洲则是美洲啊。

阿尔弗雷德沉默着分析面前的情报。

他想到亚瑟，那位正统的「英国人」。他的身份和举动，都在证明他是这些向西边进发的正规军之一，他的言行都再理所当然不过。

「还有第二封信，关于新泽西州的囚徒船，」基尔伯特在读信时皱起眉头，「死了很多民兵。虐待、饥饿，还有鼠病，很多人到死为止连去英国法官面前申辩的机会都没有，听说尸体的臭味蔓延了整个码头……那些英国佬直接把尸体都扔到海里了，该死的！」他把信件叠起来，低声咒骂了一句。

这不是阿尔弗雷德第一次听说新泽西州的囚徒船，他知道那里禁闭着罪不致于判处绞刑的罪犯和「叛乱分子」。然而他是第一次知晓，那些被冠上罪名的囚徒，原来连见法官和得到埋葬的机会都没有。

他又想起昨日在皮尔斯山死去的民兵。带走他的不是疾病和意外，是突如其来的袭击——英国正规军的野蛮行径。而这行径既得不到法律的保护，更别提正义的裁量。而那只是他眼睛所见的其中一具生命罢了。

还有许许多多这样的生命在新泽西州的囚徒船上逝去，那些和他出生在同一片土地上的，新大陆的灵魂。

阿尔弗雷德觉得胸腔仿佛有一阵无名火焰在升腾，他朝中央的圆桌靠近了些，双手按在有着诸多标记的地形图上。

他双眼的神色和内心截然不同，平静得像晴天下的海洋。

他凝视着基尔伯特：「那么，如果我们美洲人想有力地阻止那些英国人，应该怎么做？」

帕克医生的视线先是扫过在场的所有人，最后定在阿尔弗雷德身上:「这就是我们几个人在此聚集的缘由。」他站直身体，脸上露出一丝宽慰的神情。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

「独立。」

「让我们建立自己的国家、政府和军队，让我们以自由和顽强的姿态，和他们彻底分裂开来。」

「我们需要的不只是革命，而是独立。」

阿尔弗雷德慢慢地在石子路上踱步，仔细回想着帕克医生在会议室里的发言。

尽管对于遥远的英国没有概念，也因为性格里的叛逆而没有「向英国王效忠」那样的臣民意识，但作为英属美洲殖民地的居民生活了十几年的他，对于「独立」、「国家」和「革命」这样的概念，短时间内也没能完全消化。

基尔伯特背着大挎包走在他前头，正准备领他前往附近的临时军营参观。帕克医生则和弗兰西斯前往附近的临时军火库，商议购买枪支和火药的事情。

天气比早上好了些许，原本灰蒙蒙的阴云都散开去，留下澄清的天空。只是看不出这之后将是阳光普照，或是另一场阴霾将至。

作为帕克医生的助手和长期合作人，阿尔弗雷德自认为还算了解那位长辈。医生是个情感丰富的人，但也理性自持，他没想到医生对于和母国分离——他们称之为「独立」的事业，原来如此执着。

医生确实富有且慷慨，但拿出自己的部分资产和法国商人合作，为殖民地联合军购买军火和印刷更多的征兵告示这些举动，怕是少有人愿意执行。他甚至还打算为雇佣兵身份的基尔伯特再写上一封推荐信，好让他可以像在门诺托米镇上一般，担任其他地区的联合军训练官。

事态的发展看似出乎意料，但结合帕克医生和自由之子以及通讯委员会的密切关系，以及此前的种种言语，似乎又变得理所当然。

阿尔弗雷德心里不免生出些反省的情绪。这诸多事情都有迹可寻，而他从前只是尽力地保全自己，假装不受周围的环境影响。

如今亲眼目睹的人和事物，那些跟随欧洲人穿山越水到来的情报，都让他知晓，事态比原本以为的更加严峻。

这一切也许仅是风雨的前兆，也许将有一场更大的变动在酝酿。

门诺托米镇的靶场位于小镇东边，就设在他们落脚的酒馆附近。

只是这靶场实在简陋，矮木桩围成一圈，用来间隔外面几个胡乱立着的墓碑。靶场中间立着零星几个木制的枪靶子。有十几位民兵聚集在另一边的木桩外，慢吞吞地给燧发火枪上膛，轮流操练。还有几个赤红色皮肤的印第安人站在民兵附近，身上只携着简单的贴身兵器，看上去像辅助侦查的人员。

靶场周围的人站在对面，看到基尔伯特的出现纷纷放下枪向他致意。普鲁士人朝他们点了点头，民兵们也就回归原位。

基尔伯特双手交叉抱在胸前，凝视着靶场内的一举一动，面无表情地开口：「你也看出来了吧？这些士兵原先都是些自耕农和商贩，练了一段时间还是没学会纪律，枪法也不够熟练，就这种情况根本没办法上战场。」

阿尔弗雷德无声地点点头。这样松散的「操练」，甚至不如他平常随意找空地立靶子时的自行训练。他边回味着边下意识摸了摸肩上背着的燧发火枪。

「如果只是散兵这样就算了，」基尔伯特接着说，语气颇为忿忿，「我从东边一路过来，看过联合军的几个营地，那种混乱情况并不比这里好多少。他们甚至连野战厕所都不晓得如何挖掘，这在我们欧洲简直难以想象！」他用力地摇了摇头。

「形势对联合军这么不利吗？」阿尔弗雷德追问。

「也不尽是如此，幸亏你们遇到的对手也足够难以想象，」基尔伯特的嗓音比先前大些，语气里满是嘲讽，「那些在新大陆指挥的英国官兵们，比起打仗似乎更热衷于保留他们的贵族作风呢！军队那么大量的人员，他们居然用马车运送他们的家室、奴隶和家具。加上西边树林那么多，他们要一边砍树一边行军，有时每天才行进一英里。简直可笑！」

「一英里？」阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑出声。确实可笑，那可是他骑马十数分钟就能走完的距离。

基尔伯特也咧起嘴角：「所以也不能说是毫无希望，」他朝前迈出半步，穿着靴子的脚直接踩上木桩，「只是道路艰险。两边都想打胜仗，不但要有训练有素的士兵、好的指挥军官，要有充足的军火和食物储备，还有，不战胜对手便不罢休的决心。」

普鲁士人转过头来看着身边的少年：「比如你，会有这样的决心吗？」

阿尔弗雷德愣住了：「……我不知道。」

和两位欧洲人的会面确实让他心中的疑虑消除不少，然而对于前方的道路和选择，他依然有些动摇。

抬头望向上方，依旧是没有乌云的天空。他问：「基尔伯特，像你这样的军人，为什么会想到美洲来呢？」

基尔伯特没想到话题会引到自己身上来，他意外地睁大了那双狭长的眼睛：「我吗？因为这里是新大陆啊。」

他沉默片刻，似乎陷入了某种回忆，片刻后才又开口：「我在欧洲打了很多年仗，从士兵一路升为部队的指挥官。欧洲的战事结束后，我拿到国王颁发的荣誉勋章。看着那个银光闪闪的勋章，我第一时间想到的是，我他妈的从战场上活下来了！本大爷真是太了不起了！」

他毫不在意地口吐脏话，脸上的笑意更深了：「当时我就觉得，好吧，我已经体验过这片大陆的混沌，也许该把这之后的生命，带去新大陆尝试一番！」

阿尔弗雷德听着基尔伯特的经历，对那毫不掩饰的自信和胆量不自觉地生出敬意：「即便这是一片未知的大陆，也毫无恐惧吗？」

「我从踏上战场开始，就没想过活着回去。」基尔伯特的眼神投向比靶场更远的山丘，「我喜欢的是，抬起眼皮，能感觉到世界在变化的那些瞬间。这世间的恐惧又怎能阻挡我的步伐呢！」

「这听着真像是……」普鲁士人的话语让阿尔弗雷德不免心中一震，他努力搜索着合适的形容词，「就像历史的参与者一样。」

他并不能完全与普鲁士人共鸣，却在对方的话语中感受到一些伟大和悲壮。

那些勇敢和决心，都在搅拌着他的思绪。

「嘿嘿，也没那么伟大，」基尔伯特狡黠地笑笑，「酬劳当然也是很重要的原因啦，我来到这里之后可比过去富裕不少，不再发愁吃穿用度。」

阿尔弗雷德心领神会地笑笑。情感不是驱动他们行动的唯一因素，目的更重要。

他觉得自己和基尔伯特在这方面是同一类人，心中又多出几分亲切感，让他乐于继续这场对话：「那么，以你的观点，怎么看待帕克医生的行为呢？」

听美洲少年提起帕克医生，基尔伯特把脚从木桩上放下来，站直身子，脸上的揶揄神情也收敛起来：「不是本大爷夸口啊，从欧洲来到美洲，从东岸的波士顿一路来到这里，我可见识过各种各样的人。有卑贱自私的、有慷慨正义的。像帕克医生这样的人并不多。他……很伟大。」

阿尔弗雷德点点头，没有说话。

基尔伯特自顾自接着说：「现在的美洲大陆危机四伏，但也有着无限生机。你知道吗？越是混沌的环境，越会产生难以想象的可能性。」

他又咧起嘴角，斜眼看向阿尔弗雷德：「我相信像医生那样的人，不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个。」

他没等阿尔弗雷德作出回应，就抬起手用力拍了拍他的肩膀： 「我听医生说你的枪击很不错，要不要进靶场试试？」

阿尔弗雷德跟着基尔伯特的脚步走进靶场。训练中的民兵自觉地把中间的靶位让了出来。

看来基尔伯特在这些人当中确实很有威严，能让这些习惯散漫的游民付出行动上的敬意，这个普鲁士人的确是个人物。阿尔弗雷德想着，把身上的挎包和印第安斧扔在地上，拧起燧发火枪擦拭起来。

「就来最简单的吧，推弹上膛，把中间的靶子当成敌人，」基尔伯特指着几十码之外那个用稻草和木板捆在一起搭成的靶子，「头部、躯体，随便击中哪个部分都算数。」

阿尔弗雷德点头，收起擦枪布，便在射击的位置站定，基尔伯特顺势往后退了几步。

占据其他几个靶位的民兵干脆停下训练，站在外围的民兵和印第安侦察兵看着他们这阵势，也停下交谈，大多数的视线聚集了过来。

阿尔弗雷德对自己的体能和射击准确度有相当的自信，对于人多的场面并不怯场，但他终究是没有受过正规训练的普通人。他心中很在意身后那位精通军事的训练官，不知是否会对他那自成一派的射击流程有意见。

他先是调整呼吸，提起燧发火枪，布满旧茧的手指熟练地拉紧击鎚，然后从弹药包里拿出铅弹装填，迅速拉上击槌，手指挪到推弹条上，按下推弹的扳机。

「砰！」的一声巨响，飞出的子弹击中了靶子的躯干部分。

「打中了！腹部！」站在周围围观的人群中有人大声喊道，还有人干脆鼓起掌来。

阿尔弗雷德刚想放下燧发火枪，身后便传来普鲁士人严厉的命令：「继续！」

他皱了皱眉头，收起推弹条，然后重复起装填弹药的动作，继续射击。

又是一声「砰」的巨响，这次他击中的是靶子的头颅部分。人群里有人伴着掌声吹起了口哨，还有人甚至踱着脚唱起鼓舞的调子。

「先暂停！」

普鲁士人的声音从阿尔弗雷德身侧传来，他飞快地跑向对面的靶子，身姿敏捷。他把中央那个已经被阿尔弗雷德射穿的粗糙靶子放倒，然后在左侧的的另一个靶子上披了块红色布，又飞快地跑回原先的位置，「继续！警惕你侧面的正规军！手臂再高一些，视线和枪身平行！」

阿尔弗雷德听着指示小幅度调整着动作，眼神聚集在左侧那个模拟正规军的靶子上。那红色的布匹成了英国正规军那件鲜艳的红色军服，顶上的布团是他們趾高气扬的嘴，稻草是举枪的手臂和奔跑的腿，木板是他们的躯干——

「碰！」子弹嵌入红色布匹的左下方位。直击心脏。

人群彻底地沸腾了。「心脏！这次是心脏！」

周围歌唱的声音也大起来，那调子是《行进曲》，阿尔弗雷德这次连歌词也听得清楚：

「行进吧！自由的游民，挥舞我们的武器！

行进吧！穿越风雨，走向那金色晨光！」

昂扬的调子确实鼓舞人心，他凝视着从前方那红色布匹上冒出的几缕硝烟，心中洋溢起振奋的情绪，竟然感觉眼眶有些发热。

「收枪！」基尔伯特的声音适时地从身后传来，阿尔弗雷德于是迅速地收起枪上的推弹条，把原先准备装填的铅弹收回弹药包，又把击鎚归了位。

基尔伯特走上前来，用力地推了一把阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，声音里尽是笑意：「你小子很不错嘛！动作需要再练几次，不过这射击的敏捷度和准确度已经超过我见识的许多士兵！」

阿尔弗雷德深吸口气，才咧开嘴角笑道：「我可是一直勤奋练习的。」能让基尔伯特这样厉害的军人称赞，那种来自强者的认同和有力指引，比周围的助威呐喊更让他觉得光荣。

他把燧发火枪的枪口朝上搁置在地上，然后从弹药包里掏出一根铁丝，开始清理起发烫的枪管。

基尔伯特打量着面前的少年：「连防止爆管堵塞的常识都有，你小子不加入军队，那必然是那些征兵的人们没有眼光。」

「帕克医生也曾劝说过我，不过我从前都觉得，传信使的工作更适合我。」

他谨慎地用了过去式，但基尔伯特依旧满意地点头：「那么今后呢？」

阿尔弗雷德那略微沸腾的情绪随着枪管的降温也逐渐冷静下来，他思考片刻才说：「前方仍是未知的道路，应该会和现在不一样吧。」没有正面回答基尔伯特的问题。

「我以为你已经彻底想明白了呢，」基尔伯特摊开双手，「像你这样聪明又能上战场的年轻人，谁会想放过呢？」

阿尔弗雷德被夸得不太好意思，他伸出手指擦了擦鼻子：「基尔伯特，你这也太高估我了吧。」

基尔伯特的耐心似乎被消磨得差不多了，他忍不住伸出拳头朝阿尔弗雷德肩膀砸了过去：「那是因为你不知道自己到底拥有多少力量！阿尔弗雷德。我先前说过，像帕克医生那样的人并不多，像你这样的人也一样。」少年假装吃痛地缩了缩肩膀。

基尔伯特把挎包重新背上，慢慢向前踱着步，他的身高和阿尔弗雷德差不太多，站姿和走路姿态却笔挺。那是军人的姿态。

阿尔弗雷德望着那靛蓝色的背影，觉得在灰蓝的天空下那身影有种说不出的不羁和勇敢。

似乎注意到背后的视线，基尔伯特回过头来，大声说道：「无人知道前方道路的长短！用尽全力把它走完就行！」

——如果，这片土地不属于英国，不是英国的一部分，那它究竟是什么呢？你能回答这个问题吗？

无人知道前方道路的长短，无人知晓的答案。

——正因为未知，才有探索的意义。

阿尔弗雷德此前总是克制，总是规避。

而那些克制和规避，也许不过是面对未知恐惧的伪装。

基尔伯特的话语也如同他的拳头一般，并不疼痛，却仿佛把少年心里的石头砸了个粉碎。

阿尔弗雷德松开一直微皱着的眉头，低声笑了起来。

他们在前往小镇东部酒馆的路上遇到了马贩，阿尔弗雷德在几匹马里挑中灰白色的一匹，并不特别高大，但鬃毛浓厚足够精壮，价钱也合适。他把马匹委托给相熟的传信使，付了酬劳，让对方把马匹直接骑去帕克医生那位于皮尔斯山的牧场。

这样亚瑟在天黑之前就能收到这匹马了，阿尔弗雷德心想，也算完成此行的另一个目的。

等他和基尔伯特到达酒馆的时候，弗朗西斯和帕克医生已经占据一张桌子在用餐。嘈杂的环境并没有影响他们昂扬的神情，看来事情进行得相当顺利。

弗朗西斯慷慨地为这次的酒水和食物付了钱。他举起手中的葡萄酒，站起身来：「只要能在民间广泛收集铸造大炮的材料，我就能找人造出更多兵器。很会就有一大笔收入，吃饭的费用就当作一次友好的见面礼吧！也祝福我们即将到来的成功！」法国人的言语很直白，丝毫不掩饰自己的意图和兴奋情绪。

结束用餐后，阿尔弗雷德去取了马车，慢慢地驱着马停在酒馆的门前。帕克医生再次摘下帽子朝法国人和普鲁士人行礼，随后便钻进马车。

基尔伯特仰起头，望着坐在驾车人位置上的阿尔弗雷德：「喂，小子！你对阵法感兴趣吗？」

「当然有！」阿尔弗雷德并不掩饰自己的好奇，他迅速放下手中的缰绳，看向普鲁士军官。

基尔伯特「嘿嘿」地笑起来，从挎包里掏出个物件扔在阿尔弗雷德身上：「这个给你！」

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地把那物件打开，是一面亚麻布织成的旗子。

既不是八段蛇的征兵旗，也不是常见的毒蛇旗或大树旗，而是他未曾见过的陌生图案：红白条纹相间的底色，左上角是蓝色的长方形，镶嵌着零碎的一圈星星，却不规整。他在心里数了数，那是十颗星星。

基尔伯特看着他不解的神情，脸上的笑意又深了些：「这也许是一个新生国家的旗子，属于你们北美十三州的！」

「但却只有十颗星星？」阿尔弗雷德打量起那缺失了几颗星星的圆圈。

帕克医生的声音从背后传来：「剩下的就是大陆会议上那些大学者们的工作，希望他们能让这旗帜上的星星，顺利增到十三颗吧！」

阿尔弗雷德点头表示知会，基尔伯特继续说：「我明天就动身去列克星敦，会在那里呆上一段时间培训士兵。只要你打定主意，就带着这旗子来找我！」他的眼神自信又灼热，似乎认准阿尔弗雷德不会拒绝，「我们会合之后，我带你去康科德见普特南将军，他可是阵型演示的好手！」

列克星敦和康科德是军火库的所在地，普特南将军是他从前作为传信使很难见到的人物。

对于基尔伯特毫无芥蒂给予情报的举动，阿尔弗雷德很感激，他朝基尔伯特伸出手：「感谢你，我会认真考虑的。」果然看见对方笑着咧起那揶揄自信的嘴角。

他们像第一次见面那样，用力地握住彼此的手。

等他们的马车回到皮尔斯山，阿尔弗雷德远远地就看到他从门诺托米镇上买的那灰白马匹，正悠然地在草地周围走动。亚瑟穿着浅色的马甲和长裤，慢慢地跟在白马旁边踱步。

马车的动静很大，还没驾到农场入口，亚瑟就已发现他们，他大步跨过农场的矮篱笆，一路小跑过来。

阿尔弗雷德把马车停下来，亚瑟站在他面前时还微微喘着气。英国人的脸和手臂都晒得有点发红，仰着的脸颊上也显现着红润色泽，还带着一种欣喜又无奈的复杂神情。

阿尔弗雷德才猛然想起他们昨晚的不欢而散，猜想亚瑟大概还记挂着那时的对话，毕竟他自己在早晨时也是类似的情绪。

然而此时他却觉得内心一片澄亮。

真是不可思议。

他注视着亚瑟那双认真又带些犹豫的碧绿双眼，忍不住扬起嘴角微笑，并没有开口。

而那笑容却像是有感染力一般，逐渐地消除了亚瑟那对粗眉毛之间的皱褶。英国人终于放松紧绷的肩膀，慢慢地说：「很高兴再见到你，阿尔弗雷德。」

「我也是。」阿尔弗雷德的语气欢快起来。他朝亚瑟伸出手，在对方将信将疑地握住他的手掌时猛地一弯腰，就把站在地上的小青年直接捞到驾车的位置旁边，对方的鞋子还不慎撞到了马车上的木板，发出「咔」的声响。

阿尔弗雷德直接挥动起缰绳，在亚瑟气呼呼的眼神中大声地笑起来，稳稳地把马车驾回主屋门口。

天色还不算太晚，帕克医生却早早地让帮忙农活的人结束了工作。

阿尔弗雷德一回农场就直接下农田摘卷心菜，没想过这么快就被召集回来，他原本还打算趁着农活休息的时候再和亚瑟谈谈的。

帕克医生把所有帮工喊进屋里，让亚瑟帮其他人把今天的酬劳结算好，便都遣散了，只把阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟单独留下来。

下午的空气湿润，屋里则显得闷热。帕克医生把假发摘下来，翻动着亚瑟记下的帐目，神情看上去还算满意。

亚瑟站在一旁拘谨地等医生的反应，阿尔弗雷德还在回想着昨晚上被茱莉听见的对话——茱莉是很忠诚的——即便帕克医生过去对待正规军的态度还算温和，如今已经决定资助殖民地联合军的他，倘若知晓了真相，会如何对待亚瑟？阿尔弗雷德无法预测。

医生拿起笔把已经结算的帐目勾掉，然后从抽屉里拿出几张票据和一些纸币，分别推到两位年轻人的面前：「这是你们这两天的酬劳。」

阿尔弗雷德感到意外：「我以为您还打算让我们再工作几天，玉米田的收成才完成一半而已。」

「我知道，不过接下去几天让黑奴和散工来做就行，你们已经帮了不少忙。」亚瑟抿着嘴接过钱，迅速检查后便收进上衣的口袋里。阿尔弗雷德也把酬劳收了，但隐约觉得气氛怪异。

帕克医生站起身来，看着亚瑟：「年轻人，我感谢你的帮忙，也很欣赏你的智慧和才能。你应该明白，从今日起我不应该再留下你。」他说完又扫了一眼阿尔弗雷德，眼神里带些责怪。

果然还是被发现了。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都是一僵，亚瑟的脸色变得别扭起来，他谨慎地措辞：「先生，非常感谢您的慷慨和关照。」

阿尔弗雷德没有躲开医生的眼神，他的表情甚至算得上坦然。

确切地说，他并不觉得至今为止自己做错了什么决定。无论是救下亚瑟，瞒着医生给亚瑟提供帮助，或是因为基尔伯特和医生的鼓动对联合军的事业产生兴趣，他都遵照着自己的意志在行动。况且医生即便知道了亚瑟的身份，这样的处理态度也足够温和。

「那我们简单收拾后就离开您的农场。」阿尔弗雷德回答，用手臂拱了拱亚瑟。这是亚瑟意料之外的反应，他开口想说些什么，阿尔弗雷德摇头，示意他噤声。

帕克医生看着面前两位年轻人的动作和神情交流，语气温和了些：「你们可以从厨房那里带走些食物。」亚瑟感激地点点头。

在他们准备离开房间的时候，帕克医生追问：「昨天那位民兵今晚就要下葬，我会去参加葬礼。你会来吗，阿尔弗雷德？」

被点名的少年思索片刻，随后摇头：「我有其他该准备的事情。」

医生叹了口气，还想补充什么，阿尔弗雷德已经挺直背脊，朝医生伸出右手：「医生，我很清楚自己在做什么。无需忧虑。」那动作和基尔伯特的问候方式几乎一致。

医生终于露出一贯宽厚的笑容：「那我就放心了。」他伸手回握住那年轻却有力的手掌。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

灰白色的马和棕褐色的马一前一后走在回老约翰住所的路上。

在离开皮尔斯山之前，帕克医生如约让茱莉给他们取了食物。黑人妇女脸上写满愧疚，反倒是亚瑟先开口道谢：「很谢谢你这两天的照顾，非常周到。」语气里并没有埋怨的意思，用词依旧文雅。

还挺有亚瑟的风格。阿尔弗雷德心想，接过食物直接塞进随身的挎包。

天色比先前暗，但视野还算清晰。两人都没有特别任务在身，骑马的速度并不快。

亚瑟的背脊挺得很直，随着白马前进的动作一晃一晃的。阿尔弗雷德盯着那金色的后脑勺看了一会儿，才开口：「嘿，亚瑟。」

「怎么了？」前面的人歪了下头，留给美洲少年一个看不清表情的侧脸。

阿尔弗雷德用脚轻戳马肚，马匹往前迈了几步赶上，让他跟亚瑟并肩起来。只需偏一下头，便能清楚看到亚瑟平静的脸庞，英国人小巧的下巴微微仰起，透着一股不造作的神气。

「我并没有对帕克医生提起你的身份。」阿尔弗雷德不清楚自己想证明什么。也许只是不愿意让亚瑟有猜忌而已——即便他们的身份已经足够产生无数的猜忌，他也并不愿意如此。

「我知道，」绿眼睛的青年抿了抿嘴角，眼睛斜斜地朝阿尔弗雷德看去，「其实你就算告诉他，也不应遭到任何指责或诟病。你是帕克先生的助手，又有着正当职业，你有责任表示你的忠诚。」

「哈哈，」阿尔弗雷德低声笑笑，「你倒是想得很明白，我以为你会生气的。」

「在你眼中，我是那么狭隘的人吗？」亚瑟佯装不快地挑起眉毛。

阿尔弗雷德已经习惯了英国人的口不对心：「你知道我不是那个意思。」

「那不是生气，而是羞愧。」亚瑟慢慢转过脸来，碧绿色的眼睛里写满认真，「如果没有法令，按我的身份不应该随意住进美洲居民的家中。那位先生已经相当仁慈，在不知情的情况下给予我帮助，在知情后还给予我丰厚报酬。」

听到亚瑟的一番话语，阿尔弗雷德心里舒坦不少。

亚瑟虽然有点固执，但实际上是聪明又世故的。

尽管跟面前这个英国人有着截然不同的经历和想法，阿尔弗雷德还是决定把话题继续下去：「即便你知晓他的想法，可能比我与你的差距更大？」

「是的，所以我才觉得羞愧。眼下我需依附于你们这些急切想与我们割裂的美洲人，而你们表现出的亲切，更显出我的无能……」亚瑟垂下眼睛，很快又抬起来注视着前方，「而我也只能做出穷途末路的选择。」

「事实并没有你说的那么不幸吧？我看你除了酬劳之外，也有其他的收获。」

阿尔弗雷德明显意有所指，他伸出左手拍了下亚瑟的肩膀，瘦小的英国人差点被那力道震下马，他慌忙地抓紧缰绳，气呼呼地扭头瞪着始作俑者，语气里满是讽刺：「是的，见识你的力大无穷，可真是我这几天的最大收获！」

阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑起来。

英国人一本正经的表情颇好看，但他更喜欢看到亚瑟睁大眼睛、有点鼓起脸的生气神情。

这个英国正规军和他之前见过的太不一样了。

他见过太多正规军，过去在任务上遇到的、这两天在门诺托米镇上见到的。那些穿着红外套的英国士兵，戴着整齐划一的银白色假发和黑漆漆的三角帽，对待殖民地人民总是一副高高在上的冰冷姿态，在官员面前则是唯唯诺诺，全然另一副模样。

而亚瑟不一样，亚瑟就是亚瑟。

他看上去比那些士兵瘦弱，实际却更坚强，也更明理。他有自己的脾气和习惯，尽管有些固执，却透着一股特别的严谨和尊严。他那粗粗的眉毛初看挺是滑稽，然而随着那双绿色眼睛的闪动，也变得可爱起来。还有那带点鼻音的嗓音，细细的脖颈，还有白皙手指——对了，他还十分喜欢干净——几乎所有的一切，都让阿尔弗雷德觉得喜欢。

亚瑟聪明、理性而自持，他对别人的好意表示感激，又绝对忠诚于自己的身份。

即便是他们争论中的那些火花，他们的辩论和争吵，观念的碰撞，那里面都不夹带蔑视，他甚至不讨厌那样的争吵。

甚至可以说，多亏那些争吵，才让阿尔弗雷德有机会见识不一样的曙光。

他们骑着马回到老约翰的旧房子。阿尔弗雷德在房屋附近巡视了一圈，依旧是老样子，没有其他人进入过的痕迹。

他卸下马匹身上那些从帕克医生家带来的物件，搬到屋里收好，又从屋里翻找出几个木桶，栓到马匹身上。

亚瑟就在阿尔弗雷德身边帮忙整理物件，看到他把木桶系在马身上有些诧异：「厨房储水需要用马来运送吗？」

阿尔弗雷德把两匹马身上的麻绳都紧了紧，才回过头来：「你也知道这附近的秩序不太好，而且说不定会下雨。还是多储备点水，晚上尽量不出来。」

亚瑟脸色暗淡了些，估计是想起曾被抢劫的经历，他放低声音：「你说得对。」

阿尔弗雷德笑笑，把白马的缰绳递给了亚瑟。

他没把内心的顾虑诉说出来，若果他是只身一人，即便是夜色也会选择大胆无畏地穿行，顶多是多些谨慎。

可是对亚瑟来说就不一样了。无论是抢劫正规军的游民，还是门诺托米镇上的民兵，和正规军对立的情绪都在不断升腾，这些情绪不会因为亚瑟的性格、或是阿尔弗雷德本身对亚瑟的喜爱而有所改变。

他庆幸亚瑟没有追问，因为他也并不想向亚瑟提起这些徒增彼此烦恼的心事。

阿尔弗雷德猜测亚瑟会在近日就离开这里，前往剑桥或是回到波士顿，而他虽然还没下定决心，但也对基尔伯特提出的向西边进发有所向往。

他们终究有着不同的目标，总是要分别的。

是要分别的。

在此之前，在亚瑟还在自己身边时，他希望至少能保证他的安全。

尽管内心仍困着迷茫，但美洲少年终究藏不住开朗的性格，他没有让亚瑟的沉默持续太久，牵着马便和亚瑟聊起门诺托米镇的热闹街头。

「我还是第一次在这附近见到法国人和普鲁士人呢，毕竟不是什么繁华的城镇。」他在提到那两位外国人的时候隐去了细节，不过也掩饰不住语气里的新奇。

「在英国的大港口城市，这些外国人可是很多的。」看着阿尔弗雷德兴高采烈的样子，亚瑟扬起好看的嘴角，「通常都是经商的，还有荷兰人，葡萄牙人，能见到很多奇特的外国商品，非常热闹。」

他向阿尔弗雷德描述起自己曾经遇到的人们：抽着烟有着刀疤的高大荷兰男人，精明又计较地贩卖商品；眼下带着泪痣的葡萄牙男人，执意送上自己国家的特产表示做买卖的诚意……

阿尔弗雷德听着亚瑟的经历，牵着缰绳的手紧了紧：「也许将来美洲也会这么热闹吧。」

他们在神秘湖边把几个木桶装满。阿尔弗雷德像往常一样，在神秘湖旁挑了颗苜蓿和水草多的大杉树，把两匹马都拴上，然后从挎包里掏出几根玉米和胡萝卜放下。

他又观察了附近的泥土，没察觉出有什么异样，于是便伸出两只手臂各扛了两个木桶，留下最后一个让亚瑟来提。后者对阿尔弗雷德的怪力也已经适应，只稍微不甘心地撇了撇嘴。

等两人一路晃晃悠悠地回到老约翰的房屋时，天色也已经黑了。隐约能见到几颗飘渺的星星，但并不晴朗，空气也比之前变得潮湿。

他们于是把原本悬挂在窗边的衣服都挪到屋里，然后从帕克医生给的食物里挑出几样，开始准备夜晚的口粮。

阿尔弗雷德自知不擅长烹饪，而亚瑟则在试图把糖蜜、胡椒、番红花、野鸡肉和面包一起放进锅炉里加热的时候，暴露出他的更不擅长。

尽管他看上去态度很认真，连鼻尖都因为紧张而沁出汗珠，阿尔弗雷德还是动手把面包和锅炉都夺回来，好制止英国正规军浪费食物的举动：「这些粮食可都是体力换回来的，别浪费！」

亚瑟的脸在煤油灯的暖光下被映成橘红色：「我……我只是想要帮忙。」

阿尔弗雷德笑了。

他在食物堆里翻了翻，捞出一小串蓝色浆果，快速地用清水洗过，塞进亚瑟上下翕动的嘴巴里：「那你去清洗玻璃杯，再倒上一些水，或者你想喝酒也可以。」英国人没来得及合上嘴巴，一下就把浆果咬破，香甜的果汁浸润了口腔。他哼了一声，捞起放置在旁的玻璃杯擦拭起来。

英国人当然不会承认自己被食物收买。阿尔弗雷德也不介意，他专注地发挥着不怎么得体的烹饪技巧，用大勺把逃离亚瑟摧残的野鸡肉翻了个面。

老约翰家的起居室也有用餐的桌椅，但实在太过陈旧，擦洗需要很长时间。他们便像之前那样把毛毡铺在地板上，拉过来最干净的那张橡木凳子，用来摆放食物和水。

天色已经全黑下来，阿尔弗雷德只在屋里留一盏煤油灯，立在凳子旁边。窗户透进来不太明朗的夜色，周边是一片寂静，只剩下他们咀嚼食物和低声交谈的声音。

「也许我们应该多点一盏灯的，」亚瑟有点局促地提出建议，「现在实在太昏暗了些

阿尔弗雷德摇头否决：「再增加光线的话，外面就能看出这屋里有人了。」

知道这举措是出于谨慎和安全，亚瑟也就不再计较。他低下头专心地进食。

阿尔弗雷德一如往常大口地咀嚼着食物，眼睛却一直定在亚瑟身上。他看着亚瑟慢慢地用在厨房找到的刀叉切割着食物，小口小口地送进嘴里，那姿态和他们每次一起用餐时没有差别。

如今再看，似乎又更加优雅迷人了。

美洲少年搞不清自己的心情，只知道这样的时光并不剩多少，让他几乎想发出一声叹息。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

因为条件限制，在把餐具冲洗过后，亚瑟决定和阿尔弗雷德一样，只简单地用亚麻布和脸盆盛了水进行简单的洗漱。

他们把毛毡毯在地板上铺开，脱下外套当作被子，便各自找了个合适的位置躺下，两人中间隔开些距离。

煤油灯立在亚瑟的脑袋旁边，把他朝上仰着的脸颊轮廓镶出一层金边，发丝颜色也是闪亮的。而阿尔弗雷德则略侧着身，看着这样的亚瑟。

他们有一搭没一搭地说着无关紧要的话。

「你手臂的伤口现在如何了？」

「托你的福，已经完全不痛了。刚才看过伤口，几乎都愈合了。」

「那些草药对伤口是很有效的。」

「你的包扎技巧也值得称赞，」曾经的伤患并不吝啬自己的赞美，「你这样的人，怎么会只是传信兵呢。」亚瑟说这句话的时候几乎带着感慨。

也许很快就不是了。

阿尔弗雷德心想，笑着回答：「真难得你会这样直率地称赞人。」果然换回了英国人的哼哼声。阿尔弗雷德喜欢亚瑟这些反应。

他饶有兴趣地用手臂撑起上半身，本想继续和亚瑟说笑，眼睛的余光却捕捉到窗户外橘色的细微光亮。

老约翰这房屋的窗户开得比一般民宅高，在这种角度能看到光亮，那就意味着——

「火把！把蜡烛灭了！」

「什么…」亚瑟还来不及作出反应，阿尔弗雷德已经扑过来，伸手把他脑袋旁边的煤油灯推翻，煤油溢了出来，烛火「噗哧」一声灭了，宣告着这起居室陷入完整的夜色里。

阿尔弗雷德顾不上那些溢出的煤油，他把亚瑟紧紧压在身下，低声地在对方耳边说了句「安静」。

他的眼睛警觉地凝视着窗户外的光，集中精神捕捉着外面的声响。人类的交谈声夹着窗框被风吹出的吱吱响声一起钻进他的耳中：

「这路真他妈的滑！到底是哪个狗娘养的派我们来这里巡查？这里能找到个鸟？」

「你太能抱怨啦！他们说在这边见过几个红虾兵，搞不好是来搞侦察的，只能找人来巡逻。」浓重的发音和言辞直接揭示了来者的身份。

「是民兵。」

阿尔弗雷德低声说，他的吐息温温地落在亚瑟的脖颈。亚瑟不自然地抖了一下，安静地没有其他动作。他们只能保持一动不动的姿势。

屋外的人声又靠近了些，火把的光芒更加明亮起来：「这房子未免太破旧了。」

「你不记得吗？这是那个老约翰的房子，死了几年，这房子都发臭了。」

树丛和布靴摩擦出悉悉簌簌的声响，风的声响混合着更明显的湿气灌进屋里。

阿尔弗雷德的背脊不自觉地又绷紧了些，他的手臂也跟着收紧，把亚瑟更好地圈在身下。这种情况下的英国人也无计可施，只能乖乖地被美洲少年厚实的身躯覆盖着。

民兵的声音已经很近了，语气却是十分不耐烦：「黑灯瞎火的，根本什么也没有，或者我们该进屋搜查？」随着话语还伴随着小声的「卡嚓」声响，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地听出来，那是燧发枪上的击鎚被拉紧的声响。

「进什么屋，你也不怕鬼找上来！」

「鬼什么鬼，唉！火光怎么……该死的，这是不是下雨了？」

阿尔弗雷德心里闪过一丝庆幸，如果真的是阵雨，那来得可真是太及时。

他一点也不希望在这种黑夜里和任何人发生冲突，尤其是身边有个正规军，自己并没有拿到法官的许可书就擅自住进废弃住宅等等情况，他几乎无从解释。

「这么点小雨就嚷嚷，你可真是太不像个男人了！我看你是想逃岗吧。」

「嘿嘿，这都被你看出来了。不过你看，这火把都快灭了，能巡逻吗？」准备逃岗的民兵振振有词，「今天我搞到了一瓶朗姆酒，这雨下得可太是时候啦！」

他似乎把另一个民兵也说服住，只听又一声「卡嚓」，像是推弹条被收起来的声音：「哪里搞到的酒？」

「走私贩那里来的，你知道的，那个德森最近又搞到一批……」阿尔弗雷德依然紧紧盯着窗口，那火光比先前弱了不少，连着屋外民兵交谈的声响也变得越来越小，伴随着逐渐远去的脚步声。

简直不可思议，真的这样就走了。

阿尔弗雷德心中一阵庆幸，突然又想起基尔伯特的嘲笑，说美洲联合军的士兵不够敏锐，缺乏纪律和责任感。这下他是亲眼见识到了。

亚瑟在他身下发出不太舒服的呻吟声，但阿尔弗雷德依然没有挪开，只是在对方耳边轻轻「嘘」了一声，仍然没有进一步动作。

直到火光最后的踪迹和人声逐渐朝西边散去——和他们马匹停留的方向正好相反——阿尔弗雷德才松了一口气，心里又忍不住生出嘲讽，这些民兵和他曾经见到的正规军差距实在显而易见。

好吧，也得亏这些莽夫，他和亚瑟看来能安全地度过这个夜晚。

他深呼吸了一下，抬起手臂掏出马甲口袋里的萤石指南针，扭头朝向亚瑟：「已经没事了，你可以起来……」声音嘎然停住，亚瑟的脸近在眼前——不如说这个扭头的动作让他们的脸几乎紧贴在一起。

屋外原本似乎略为微弱的雨声此刻也都停下。可真是一场来得及时又走得及时的雨。

此时的屋里没有火光，没有烛光，视野算不上清晰，昏暗中只有萤石的光芒在微弱地绽放。

彼此的呼吸和脉搏的跳动全都清晰可寻，还有砰砰的心跳声，正变得比快速奔跑的马蹄还要急促有力。

月亮居然从乌云背后探出头，透过高悬的窗口洒进来一些光芒，让他们依稀能辨认清对方的轮廓。

亚瑟似乎也因为此刻的近距离接触愣住了。他被完整地覆盖在阿尔弗雷德身下，胸口随着呼吸上下起伏，每次吸气时肩膀都能更近地碰触到阿尔弗雷德的胸口，他几乎无法动弹。

阿尔弗雷德想开口说话打破这个沉默的局面，却觉得喉咙滚烫又干哑，什么话语也说不出来。

他凝视着身下的亚瑟，月亮的淡色光芒薄薄地洒在亚瑟的脸上，像给他镶上了一圈圣洁的光环。亚瑟的眼睛在光线下像安静闪烁的绿宝石，流动的视线又让这宝石增加了些水润，让阿尔弗雷德移不开双眼。

啊……太近了。

近到呼吸扑在彼此的脸颊上，能腾起一点薄薄的湿润覆盖在皮肤上，能让缓慢流动的空气增加起温度。

他低下头，在夜色中吻他。

和亚瑟那闪现锋芒的性格不同，他的嘴唇和脸颊很柔软，尤其是嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德用舌尖碾磨着亚瑟的嘴唇，那微微润泽的触感，像刚采摘下的桃子果肉那样让人喜爱。他毫不犹豫地把舌头探进亚瑟的口腔里，温柔又不失力度地舔舐和吮吸。

亚瑟原本僵硬的身体也放松下来。他闭上眼睛，配合着阿尔弗雷德温柔的动作，缓缓缠上对方热情的舌头，逐渐回吻着他，然后在彼此嘴唇敞开的间隙轻声喘息。

这回应让阿尔弗雷德感到兴奋，他的呼吸急促起来，他把嘴唇从对方的唇瓣上挪开，向着亚瑟小小的耳垂和纤细的脖颈游移。他一边吮吸着亚瑟的肌肤，一边伸手要解开他的衬衫。

热度从亚瑟的脸颊开始窜至全身，他觉得脑袋昏沉沉的，却想不出妥善的言辞去阻止，只能挣扎着腾出双手，按住了压在自己身上那少年的进一步动作。

阿尔弗雷德略显不解地停下亲吻，亚瑟嗫嚅着嘴唇说：「我不明白……这种事情……」这几乎是对他信念的一种遮蔽，甚至亵渎，然而他却丝毫不觉得反感，甚至为此欣喜。心里只有一团火苗在燃烧，温温热热，是仅存的理智让他觉得自己必须停下来。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟上下起伏的胸口，又把视线转移到对方发红的眼睛。他转动着眼珠，慢慢地支起身体，终于恢复了冷静。

始作俑者的他似乎也震惊于自己方才的举动。

在亚瑟的呼吸变得平缓，并且也慢慢坐起身后，阿尔弗雷德才喃喃地说：「我也不明白……我只是想这么做。」

阿尔弗雷德终于起了身，他捞起打翻的煤油灯，穿上鞋子走进厨房倒了些水，一口灌下去。摸出火石把灯点亮之后，他又倒了杯水拿给亚瑟。英国人把水接过去，小口小口地喝着。

淅淅沥沥的雨声敲打着屋顶和房檐，在他们的沉默中显得更加清晰。这场雨终究还是下起来了。

看来后半夜是不会再有巡逻的人出现了。阿尔弗雷德放心了些，但又担心留在湖边的马匹的情况，只能在心中期盼那几棵大树能挡住大部分的雨水。

「阿尔弗雷德，」亚瑟先打破了沉默，他轻声喊少年的名字，「你记得吗，我之前说过，踏上这片大陆，是为了改变。」

「是的，你说过，和大多数人一样。」

「我觉得这几天，我似乎明白人们常说的这个‘改变’，是什么含义了，」亚瑟坐直了身子，示意阿尔弗雷德也坐下，「和你的相遇，让我知晓了这些。」

阿尔弗雷德低头思索片刻，反问：「即便我们是如此的不同？」

「是的，即便我们是如此的不同。」亚瑟那蹙着的粗眉毛舒展开来，在阿尔弗雷德灼热的注视中，他笑了起来。

他们肩并着肩仰卧着。夜已深，雨还没停，即便疲倦，但谁都没有合上双眼。

他们只是安静地凝望着这老旧房屋的天花板，在昏暗的视野里，那天花板像一片朦胧的乌云，灯饰和屋檐几乎都看不清。

阿尔弗雷德的左手紧紧地握着亚瑟的右手。

亚瑟的手比他的小一些，因为瘦而骨节突出。尽管身下铺着毛毡被，美洲的夜晚仍然让他的体温显得比常人冰冷。阿尔弗雷德轻轻地摩挲着对方的手背和手指，试图让英国正规军温暖些。

此刻握着的双手让他感到莫大的平静，比从门诺托米镇回来时更澄清的平静。

他不确定亚瑟此刻是否有一样的想法，也没开口问。亚瑟轻轻地哼了声，回握住少年略粗糙的手掌。

谁也没有去打破这片宁静，也许只在心中期盼这雨夜能无限延长。

阿尔弗雷德从睡梦中醒来时，大雨已经停了。即便没有放晴，天色也已敞亮不少。

亚瑟似乎在厨房里洗漱，脸盆和锅炉碰撞发出丁咚响声。

阿尔弗雷德做了一场梦，和屋外的天气全然不同的、温暖又美好的梦境。梦里有他，有亚瑟，有温暖的天气。

他径自回想着梦境的时候，亚瑟已经基本穿戴整齐走进了起居室，只差手上那件红色的外套，便是完整的英国正规军装扮。

看到阿尔弗雷德醒来，亚瑟朝他笑笑，他马上就读懂了那个笑容的含义。

这是一个征兆，亚瑟决定在今天就离开这里前往剑桥，回归自己所在的军队了——如果他能顺利抵达英军政务大楼的话——那里才是他应该回去的地方。

确实是时候分开了。

阿尔弗雷德一如既往地飞快完成洗漱和进食，随后便和亚瑟外出。前一晚的雨让他不免担心马匹的状态，他向亚瑟提议把马匹带回老约翰的房屋附近，方便他们装载行李和食物，后者欣然同意。

阿尔弗雷德挑马的眼光不错，「自由」也好，在门诺托米镇上买的灰白色马匹也好，都回避了暴雨的负面影响。

虽然动物的鬃毛被雨水和泥土弄得狼狈，但精神依然很好。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在周边挖了苜蓿草给两匹马都喂上，然后又把挎包里的胡萝卜和玉米棒子也都给马匹吃下。

他们一前一后地牵着马匹往房屋的方向走，亚瑟率先说起离开的打算，和阿尔弗雷德猜的相差不远，亚瑟决定在午后就离开此处。

他们把马匹栓在房屋外的篱笆上。回到屋里，阿尔弗雷德第一时间就从挎包里找出亚瑟的身份证明文书，归还给原主人。

他的态度平静又坦然，让亚瑟不禁露出了感激的笑容：「这可真是……感谢你的慷慨。」

「无需感谢，毕竟这本来就不是我的物件，我也不需要。」美洲少年耸了耸肩，他说的是实话，即便此时眼前的是其他正规军，他也会考虑物归原主的。

更何况这个人是亚瑟。

亚瑟积极地为离开做起准备。他拒绝阿尔弗雷德的帮忙，亲自打包路途上需要的行李和食物。他的物件并不多，整理出一小个挎包后，他用麻绳把略宽大的袖子都束起来，然后拿着木桶和亚麻布去给他的灰白座骑进行简单梳洗。

阿尔弗雷德并不着急离开，此刻的他还有其他任务。

等亚瑟再次回到屋里的时候，便看到阿尔弗雷德岔着双腿坐在依旧平摊的毛毡毯上，正费劲地和手上的金属缝衣针和布料较劲。

少年身前展开的是一面蓝红交织的旗子，脸上难得露出颇为苦恼的神情，看得出正在苦思从何下手。

亚瑟安静地端详起那面旗帜，终于还是忍不住好奇发问：「这是什么旗帜？我过去从来没见过这样的图案。」

阿尔弗雷德没有抬头，他似乎终于下定决心一般，抄起那根金属缝衣针和麻线，粗硬的手指笨拙地穿起线：「这是殖民地联合军的旗帜」。

这是阿尔弗雷德第一次在亚瑟面前提到「联合军」这样的字眼，亚瑟没有显出太惊讶的神情，只是语气里带些不满：「就算我近期暂时脱离了军队，也还是知道你们那品味惊人的征兵旗是什么模样的。有切开成好几段的毒蛇，还有卷成一团的长蛇，尽是些让人不敢恭维的图案。」语气透出对殖民地人美学上的质疑。

阿尔弗雷德的视线依然停留在手中的旗帜上，他在进行几次戳刺后又把缝衣针抽出来，表情不太满意：「毒蛇挺有气势的，不是吗？直白地告诉敌人‘别惹我’嘛。至于这面旗帜，我也是最近才知道的。据说是些有智慧的人们在大陆会议上提的主意，虽然不是什么正式玩意儿，」他把旗子展开抖了抖，露出上面的星星图案，「不过我很喜欢。」

对于未知的情报，作为情报军官的亚瑟还是因自己的失职显现出羞愧和尴尬。他认真看着蓝红色条纹相间的旗子以及上面那歪斜的星星，清了清嗓子：「确实不算难看，不过这个星星的分布太奇怪了。」

阿尔弗雷德并没有放过这个嘲弄亚瑟的机会，他朝亚瑟露出笑容，蓝色的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒：「这么说来，原来伟大母国的情报官，连这种事情都不了解啊。」

「闭嘴，」亚瑟毫不意外地进行反击，「你自己不也在进行糟蹋旗帜的举动吗。」

「我不擅长缝纫。」阿尔弗雷德又耸耸肩，坦率承认自己的缺点，但他并没有放弃，而是继续拿着缝衣针和碎布料来回比划。

亚瑟终于看不下去了，他伸手拍掉身上的尘，径直走到阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，朝少年点头示意，便拿走了针线。

看着阿尔弗雷德脸上好奇的神情，他似乎担心对方嫌弃自己多管闲事似地，轻咳一声开始解释：「这是军队的旗帜，那么你应该认真严肃地对待它，要怀着敬意。」

「我有认真对待啊。」

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟白皙的手拿起缝衣针，熟练地把麻线捻细穿过，且开始对比着旗子上的星星，准备在布料上切割相似的图案。

亚瑟和自己真的太不一样了。

阿尔弗雷德已经不是第一次产生这样的想法，他的称赞毫不隐讳：「作为军人，亚瑟你的手真是灵巧。」

亚瑟忍不住得意地扬起嘴角，一抬眼发现阿尔弗雷德的视线透着灼热，他的脸红了些：「我只是不愿意看到一面旗帜和布料被毁坏，而你需要一个老师教你怎么正确地缝补衣物。」

「是是是——我正在学习呢。」阿尔弗雷德支起手臂架在膝盖上，手掌托着下巴，眼睛追随着亚瑟来回游走的手指。

亚瑟从白色的布料上割下比较完整的星星形状，「啧」了一声：「这个屋里没有剪刀，只能切成接近的形状，做不到完全一样。」

「至少能看出是星星的形状，这已经很好了。」

「还需要多少个星星？」

「三个。」亚瑟没有停下手中切割的动作，只是语气里多了几分「果然如此」的语调：「所以这些星星，是代表殖民地十三州吗？」

阿尔弗雷德点头：「正是如此。」

英国人大致比划了下蓝色底纹上那圈星星的缺口和距离，开始把第一片米白色的星星布料填补上去：「你认真看着，先这样打好结，然后穿过星星的一个顶端，固定好位置，再沿着边缘钉上针脚，重复这些步骤就行。」他手上的动作没有停下，边说着边在旗帜上钉上第十一颗星星。

「你真厉害。」看着阿尔弗雷德随着点头称赞的动作一晃一晃的刘海，亚瑟深吸口气，把针线和剩下的布料推到少年面前，「我已经示范完毕，剩下的部分你自己完成。」

「哦……」美洲少年惋惜地把工具都接了过来，开始了略显拙劣的模仿。

「我要再次说明，我方才的举动，只是在指导一位笨拙的传信使学习缝纫技巧而已。」

亚瑟交叉起双臂，下巴高傲地扬起来：「我依然为我的国家和国王而战，请不要产生没有关联的联想。」

「哈哈，」看着英国人装模作样的模样，阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑出声，他放下手上的缝衣针，一只手伸向亚瑟的脸，手指轻轻地捏住那小巧的下巴，「非常合理，十分感谢这位情报官的亲切指导！」

亚瑟终于把那件清洗干净、在阳光下晾晒过的红色军服穿上，他认真地把袖口和下摆的扣子都扣上，衣服显现出工整的弧度。

他真像个军人。阿尔弗雷德靠在门框上，看着英国青年英姿凛凛的模样，在心里纠正：不，亚瑟原本就是个军人。

注意到阿尔弗雷德的视线，亚瑟回过头来，朝他挥动了下手臂：「你看，手臂也已经完全没问题了。都是你的功劳。」

阿尔弗雷德点点头，说：「那很好。」他能感觉到彼此神情里都有股模糊的伤感，但又不似自己预期中那般忧愁。

他和亚瑟还能一边往外走，一边如此有序地对话。

「还需要食物吗？你可以从我的行李里拿走一些。」

「我拿的已经足够多，」亚瑟思索了一会，然后戏谑地说道，「如果能有一把英国的滑膛枪就好了。这样再遇上打劫，也能更好地保护自己。」

他很快地又补上一句：「不过已经不能要求更多，有马匹已经是万幸。」

阿尔弗雷德只是点头，身为军人的亚瑟清楚自己所面临的处境，他对此并没有什么值得提出的建议。

两人的马匹都在门口等候着，刷去泥土和灰尘的灰白马匹身上只捆着一小包行李，轻巧不臃肿，奔跑起来想必也是飞快。

亚瑟走上前拍拍马背，又摸着马匹的鬃毛，小声地称赞：「好孩子。」

他转过身正对着阿尔弗雷德，眉眼舒展，有些薄的嘴唇微微上扬，并没有开口说话。

啊，这是离别的时刻。

阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇动了动：「再见了，我的……」他才发现自己一时不知该用什么词汇去形容亚瑟。

朋友？敌人？

他觉得这些词语既浮躁也不准确。他们并非亲密无间，他们有争论、有相互隐瞒，但却也未曾真正的剑拔弩张。

而他甚至是喜欢亚瑟的。

阿尔弗雷德的眼神掠过亚瑟那浅金色的飒爽短发，傲气的脸庞，略显单薄却站得笔直的身躯。

「挚友，我的挚友。」

阿尔弗雷德喃喃地说着，向前迈出一步，伸出左手握住亚瑟的右手，就只是轻轻握着，没有松开。

那热度让亚瑟露出复杂的神情。他咬了咬嘴唇，有些局促地用空着的另一只手抚平自己衣服上的皱褶。他的眼神在阿尔弗雷德和旁边的房屋草丛之间来回游荡，片刻之后他才下定决心似地抽出了手掌。

阿尔弗雷德还来不及为亚瑟抽开手的动作发出一声叹息，对方已经踮了点脚尖，张开双臂紧紧地拥抱住他。

又温暖，又坚定。

红色的军服布料叠住他的肩膀，耳边传来的是那好听的、干净又带点鼻音的英国腔调：「是的，我的挚友。」还带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

周边只剩下初春的虫鸣声，和彼此的呼吸声。

雨后的空气是湿润，那黏腻的温度似乎还在酝酿着另一场大雨的到来。

草木的气息混着亚瑟身上那股不知何来的淡淡茶香钻进他的鼻腔。阿尔弗雷德用力地抱紧亚瑟的肩膀，把鼻子凑近他的脖颈，深深地吸了一口气。

许久之后，他们在沉默中松开了彼此。

亚瑟伸出手拍了拍大男孩的肩膀：「再会，阿尔弗雷德。」然后皱了点眉毛，笑了。

啊，那笑容，简直和梦境中一模一样。

阿尔弗雷德没有告诉亚瑟清晨那场梦境的内容。

那也许是他的愿望，也许不是。

在梦里，波士顿的特遣任务，新泽西的囚徒船，剑桥镇河流下淌过的尸体，都被他抛诸脑后。

在梦里，他对亚瑟没有警惕，亚瑟对他毫无顾忌，他们甚至连争论都没有。他只是傻乎乎地用英国人——殖民地人——这样被规限的身份，喜欢着英国人的亚瑟.柯克兰。

他们骑着马，一匹棕色，一匹白色，肩并肩奔走在田野边的小径上。

亚瑟口不对心地责备他的力道和速度，换来他的哈哈大笑。他在神秘湖旁边，摘下一片树叶为亚瑟吹起那首动听船歌的旋律，当然毫不意外地跑了调，但也不担心被对方嘲笑。他把皮尔斯山农场外围摘下的花朵，偷偷地别在亚瑟的耳朵旁边，然后亚瑟便露出了像现在这样的笑脸，眉眼因为羞涩而没有完全舒展开，却比晴朗天气时的阳光还要柔软明亮，让他如沐春风。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟拉住灰白马匹的缰绳，并不费劲地跃到马背上，手臂的动作已经看不出受过伤的痕迹。动物晃动着往前走了几步，那浅毛色和周围的绿色树丛衬得亚瑟的红色军服尤其显眼。

亚瑟挺直着背脊，正打算抬脚去戳马肚，却像想起什么似的又拉住了缰绳。

在马身的摇晃中，他转过身体，在距离阿尔弗雷德几十码的距离外，用极罕有的响亮声音喊道：「谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。能与你相遇，是我珍贵的经历！」他仰起了好看的下巴，嘴角上扬，绿色眼睛里的光辉仿佛穿透湿润的空气，烙进阿尔弗雷德眼中。

那笑容，比梦境里更美、更英气、更真实。

更遥远。

然后那红色的身影便真的彻底转过去了。

亚瑟踩紧脚蹬，用力地踢向马肚，马匹加速奔跑起来，正规军的红色衣摆在疾风中扬起一角。他的身影逐渐化成个小红点，直到再也看不见。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

乌云渐渐密布。

阿尔弗雷德动作迅速地把自己的行装捆好，便离开了他借宿几日的房屋。

老约翰的房屋确实太破旧了，阿尔弗雷德走出房门，听着屋檐和地板嘎吱嘎吱的声响，心想，拆掉重建，一定会比现在好上许多。

他走到心爱的马匹身旁，拍了拍这位强悍又从不闹脾气的好兄弟：「嗨，伙计，我们该上路了。」高大的动物很配合地嘶鸣几声，它用覆盖着粗糙鬃毛的头颅拱着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，像过往一样催促着他赶紧动作。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑起来。

他把行李固定好，又想了想，从随身的挎包里把那面好不容易缝好的旗子翻出来展开：红白相间的条纹，十颗发旧的米白色星星，一颗规整的白色星星，还有两颗星星因为针脚拙劣只能歪歪扭扭勉强固定着——十三颗星星围成一圈，覆盖在蓝色的底纹上。

他抖掉那上面的尘，把旗帜斜斜地系在马鞍旁边后，才用力地蹬上马背。

他用马镫轻戳马肚，一贯可靠的座骑便配合地迈开蹄子，一开始只是慢慢踱步，逐渐加快速度，随后便奔跑起来。

风从额前和耳边吹过，夹杂着泥土的气味，掠过森林和天空的气息。

阿尔弗雷德说不清自己此刻的情绪，翻腾的，起伏的，他感到渴望又兴奋。

行进吧。

穿越风雨，走向那金色晨光。

乌云已经承载不住水分的重量，雨点从开始的稀疏演变成密集，重重地敲打在北美大陆的广阔土地上。

滴答作响的雨声有着奇妙的节奏。

阿尔弗雷德的耳边仿佛又传来那首悠然的、让人怀念的曲调，那曲调夹杂在雨水的咸腥气息里，缓缓地包围住他：

「让男人们豪饮吧／把每个杯子灌满

一路欢笑一路饮酒／把忧愁全部灌下

举杯吧，致我们思念之爱人

也许终有一天，能再次见面」

前方是漫長的泥泞道路，茫茫的雨雾中谁也看不清尽头。

成片的树林在他身后流逝，遥远的某个深处传来了依稀可辨的几声枪响。

阿尔弗雷德没有回头。

风声呼啸，雨水淋漓。风雨无法阻碍他的步伐，他只是用力把手中的缰绳拽得更紧。

「自由」在他的驱斥下大步向前奔跑，蹄影飞快。

星星的旗帜在他身后飞扬，呼呼作响。

\- Fin｜全文完结-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 这篇文发生的时间是1775年3月，地点是弗吉尼亚州的门诺托米镇，就在美国独立战争的地标列克星敦镇附近。此时的阿尔弗雷德17岁，亚瑟21岁。
> 
> 2\. 开篇的「行进吧／穿越风雨，走向那金色晨光」是化用。灵感来自美国诗人Emma Lazarus赞美自由女神的诗歌《The New Colossal》。诗歌最后一行是"I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"（我站立在金时代门口，高举自由之明灯！）
> 
> 3\. 若米的形象自然是来自本家，传信使的身份则融入了独立战争时期的几位英雄人物：  
> \- 乡民保罗.李维(Paul Revere)，在星夜下策马狂奔，沿途遇到任何人就警告他们「正规军要来了」，即著名的「李维的夜奔」事件的主角。  
> \- 青年内森.黑尔(Nathan Hale)，美洲联合军情报员，在1776年被英国军队以「非法士兵」的罪名绞死，死时21岁。
> 
> 4\. 帕克医生在小说里是殖民地时期的农场主和医生，他的身份类似阿尔弗雷德的导师。实际上他的形象比较综合，灵感源自几位美国国父：  
> \- 法律和医学观念来自保守派的约翰.亚当斯；  
> \- 外交和国家理念来自亲法联普派的本杰明.富兰克林和汤玛斯.杰佛逊；  
> \- 对待英国和黑人群体的态度则更接近乔治.华盛顿。
> 
> 5\. 文中多次提到酒馆，18世纪北美殖民地的酒馆有很多用途，既是居民和旅者饮食和购买物件的地方，也是人们讨论和辩论政治的地方，有别称「闲聊大学」(Tattling university)，是重要的情报交接点。
> 
> 6\. 文中涉及／隐含的关联历史事件：  
> \- 1770年3月波士顿惨案：北美殖民地和英国的一次重大冲突，三名波士顿居民死亡。双方各执一词，并最终闹上法庭：英方认为殖民地居民集合到街上，是有意蓄谋叛乱，暴民激怒士兵并抢夺武器，因此英方失误开枪；而殖民地一方则认为英军带着刺刀驱散人群，枪支上膛，是打算夺取殖民地人性命。约翰.亚当斯以法律为原则替英方辩护并胜诉，而这事件在殖民地居民心中种下怨恨。  
> \- 1772年，波士顿通讯委员会成立。  
> \- 1773年，英国颁布《茶叶法》，打压其他海外进口茶叶。  
> \- 1773年12月，波士顿倾茶事件（不过当时还未使用这个名称）。  
> \- 1774年英国颁布《不可容忍法令》，打算在查尔斯镇设置弹药库，激发了更多民众加入美洲联合军。  
> \- 1775年4月康科德战役，普特南将军当时在列克星敦和康科德地区活跃。  
> \- 1776年北美十三州的星星旗帜才正式出现，但其样式在此前已在民间私下流传。
> 
> 7\. 亚瑟在讲述航海经历之后，唱给若米听的水手歌是18世纪的英国船歌，歌曲名为《Spanish Ladies》，最好听的版本是Sarah Blasko演唱，在小说里歌词有所改动。  
> 第一段歌词为：  
> "Now the first land we made it is called the Deadman  
> Next Ram Head off Plymouth, off Portland the Wight  
> We sailed by Beachy, by Fairlee and Dungeness  
> Till we came abreast of the South Foreland Light"  
> 翻译：  
> 「最先进入船舶视线的／是多德门县  
> 离开朴茨茅斯港、波特兰／和怀特岛郡  
> 途径比奇角、费力角和多佛海峡  
> 径直驶向南边海角的光芒」  
> 另一段歌词为：  
> "Now let every man toss off a full bumper  
> And let every man drink off a full glass  
> And we'll drink and be merry and drown melancholy  
> Singing, here's a good health to each true-hearted lass"  
> 改动为：  
> 「让男人们豪饮吧／把每个杯子灌满  
> 一路欢笑一路饮酒／把忧愁全部灌下  
> 举杯吧／致我们思念之爱人  
> 也许终有一天能再次见面」
> 
> 8\. 若米和法、普在波士顿见面的地点，其街景和建筑参照的是罗克斯伯里会议厅。
> 
> 9\. 文中提到的政治学著作《旁观者》(Spectator)是当时大西洋两岸最有影响的政治杂志，主要传播亚里士多德哲学和洛克的古典自由主义。
> 
> 10\. 关于「殖民地独立」的论述部分源自《常识》(Common Sense)，作者是汤玛斯.派恩，是当时深入人心的独立思潮著作，篇幅不长，充满政治激情，很讲道理且广受欢迎，没有受过教育的人也能理解（并且北美殖民地的识字率颇高）。
> 
> 11\. 若米英告别时的「挚友」称呼：在18世纪的英语语言氛围里，即便是情侣和夫妻，在对话和写信时也会以「挚友」相称，算是非常亲密的称呼。
> 
> 12\. 其他细节如皮尔斯山(Pierce's Hill)、神秘湖(Mystic Lakes)和酒馆都是真实地名。文中涉及的货币、服饰、商品、食物、语言习惯和医学水平等均有经过一定考据。


	10. 后记｜Postface

写这篇花了很长时间，看了不少材料，整理了很多读书笔记。

有太多想当然的事物，在那个年代根本还没发明出来；有些以为是常识的文明和逻辑，在那个年代也不存在。

毕竟背景设置是18世纪，在地图和建筑、服装和食物、词汇和表达上都有很多限制，还是想尽量逻辑自洽地写完它。

想写出心目中的若米，想看有着那个时代局限性的米英。不以现代人的眼光去评判他们，让他们在那个年代作出各自的决定。

在信息滞后、交通不便的年代，革命和独立精神都是通过「人」和「人」的沟通碰撞，逐渐架构出来的。

而阿尔弗雷德就是其中的一个「人」。

他年轻、自我、有缺点也会动摇，但依然在努力架构自我，在环境的影响下探索道路。他对国家的概念是在和不同的「人」接触后才逐渐形成。

而亚瑟则代表对立面，他年轻却意志坚定，虽然感性但忠于自我。这样性格截然不同的两个人肯定是会互相吸引的。

这篇虽然是一般人设定，但其实都在影射我对若米英和独立战争的理解。这里面的角色，基本很难套到其他人身上，算是国设的一种演变吧。我心目中的米英是没办法脱离本家设定的，也没办法脱离各自的国家色彩。

「自由是独立，不依附，不恐惧」和「也许终有一天，能再次见面」，对我来说是这个时期的米英的情感核心。即便是一般人设定，最终还是投射在国家身上了。

他们活在彼此眼中，也活在其他人眼中；其他非主角人物，都是对若米的成长意义重要的人们：师徒组，自由组，还有以帕克医生为隐喻的国人组，能把他们写出来心里还是很满足的。

化用了不少本家的梗，要是有同好能看出来就好了。至于历史人物、桥段和使用的地图也是基于史实的，那个年代的革命旗帜非常有意思XD比如这样的：

有点中二，也很激进，很昂扬。 

若米英告别时的「挚友」称呼也是时代制约，那个年代不少夫妻之间写信也会互称「挚友」，可以说是非常亲密的称呼了。

若米英告别时的「挚友」称呼也是时代制约，那个年代不少夫妻之间写信也会互称「挚友」，可以说是非常亲密的称呼了。

开篇句「行进吧／穿越风雨，走向那金色晨光」的灵感来自美国诗人Emma Lazarus赞美自由女神的诗歌《The New Colossal》。诗歌最后一行是"I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"（我站立在金时代门口，高举自由之明灯！）

至于亚瑟在讲述航海经历之后，唱给若米听的水手歌是这首→《Spanish Ladies-Sarah Blasko》

无论是再见面，或是再也无法见面，那个雨夜和那个吻，都不会改变。

他们的爱，他们的自由意志，都真实存在。


End file.
